


【授权翻译】The Winchester House For Wayward Angels

by lilighjk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Angels, Humor, M/M, Motherhen!Dean, look guys i wrote something cute and nobody died, the bunker, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilighjk/pseuds/lilighjk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A translation of<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/825587/chapters/">The Winchester House For Wayward Angels</a>by SixtySevenChevy</p><p>旧文搬运</p>
    </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】The Winchester House For Wayward Angels

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of[The Winchester House For Wayward Angels](http://archiveofourown.org/works/825587/chapters/)by SixtySevenChevy
> 
> 旧文搬运

天堂的战役已经结束，世界又重归和平。考虑到仍有各种各样的怪物和混蛋们在它的表面肆意穿行，不管怎么说，这也是它能恢复到的最佳状态了。所有伟大的天父都已经出场并收拾了他们的烂摊子。当然了，他们的清洁方式是把Dean Winchester当作毁灭天堂的强力版Swiffer1但是，嘿...这都已经结束了，不是吗？  
Chuck...（如果Dean打算永远习惯于把这个骨瘦如柴的前先知当成上帝的话，那可真见鬼）...即使事情并不是那么一帆风顺。但他仍然用他那无所不能的慈悲，恢复了天堂军队的秩序，制止了所有堕落的内战，甚至重创了Dean本人。而Castiel作为Dean私人天使大军中的一员被放逐到地球上，这对他的影响远超过了他心甘情愿接受的。  
当他回到地球，回到住有他剩余的三分之二家庭成员的小屋，并和Cass在地板上像情人一样亲热了一番后...Dean立刻晕倒了。他新的身体还在适应他这富有创造的一举，而他的身体状况已不能使他保持清醒。至于Sam，Dean已经连睡了三天，但是Castiel从始至终都像患了紧张症可他偏又保持着绝对的冷静，这一举动，吓坏了年轻的Winchester。  
Dean所能记得的只有他那壮丽恢宏的梦境。他梦到天堂、地狱和他们共同的创造者。他看到星系的形成，看到恒星气化成为灰烬。他看着太阳变成了超新星，见证了生命的第一簇火花在地球上生长。而Chuck则以不同的面貌出现（有一个甚至诡异的像极了Vincent Price2）...Dean看着他创造天使，驱逐Lucifer，再然后彻底从天堂消失。  
当Dean终于醒来时，他的脑袋被爆发的影像和念头挤满了，以至于他至少一天没有跟Cass和Sam交谈。有太多的信息需要推断，这让他忍不住的在想Chuck是否在试图告诉他什么...再或者这一切都只不过是被创造者获得的属于上帝的残余恩惠。他的头脑已经足够清醒到让他四处走动了，但是他的心思真的不在这里。  
当他终于从屋外Bobby Singer紧紧的拥抱中挣脱出来并被Bobby使劲地拍了两下头后，终于找回了自己全部的意识。  
“噢！！他妈的，Bobby！？”  
“不要给我这些，boy...你知道这些指的是什么！让那个娘唧唧的蠢天使赶紧和我说再见！我刚才真该拿平底锅敲你！”  
老一点的男人转过身大步走向屋子时低声吼道。  
在这之后，那些在Dean Winchester 头脑里的念想似乎终于回到了正轨，而Bobby在Jodie Mills警长的帮助下做起了烧烤，并筹划着把这个消息传播给某位国王。（但是Dean并没有看见这一位的到来）当他们狼吞虎咽地吃下大量烤肉和酒精时，sammy在用所有恶劣的语言诅咒着Bobby，而Dean只是在忙着塞满他的嘴时敷衍地听着，因为嘿...他突然饿得要命。  
Cas总是待在他的身边，这个坠落天使的言语很少...他只是一直在这里...在他能触碰到的范围内。偶尔，他会用呆滞却又忧伤的眼神望向天空，这时，Dean会轻轻拍拍天使的肩膀或大腿，Cas会用迷人的蓝眼睛回望他并伴有一个有些虚弱的微笑，睡觉时间终于到了，Cas顺从的跟着Dean上楼，去往那间一直为年长的Winchester准备的房间。Bobby的帽沿就快要盖住他的眉毛了，而Dean在想Sam是否会因为忙于恶意的诅咒而错过了那些美味的食物。  
“要睡觉了吗，孩子？”这他妈是怎么回事？  
Dean笑了笑。  
“是的。”要解决就自力更生吧，老伙计。  
Cas一开始略微低着头恭敬的听老人说话，然后他穿过房门走进了Dean的卧室，而Dean也从轻笑着看着Bobby的脸到轻声给他道了声晚安，关上了在他的天使和自己身后的房门。  
他的天使，嘿！  
Cas站在被月光照耀着的房间中央，看起来像是迷失了。Dean傻傻的笑了一下，就好像他能够解决这个，他开始把做旧的大衣脱下来扔在地板上，当他只剩下一条褪色的黑色内裤时，Dean猛地把脸埋到了床上，疲惫的吐了一口气。  
“回家的感觉该死的好。”  
有好几秒钟，Cas都拖着脚在屋里走动，而Dean则埋在枕头里咧着嘴笑。  
“Dean？我应该...我该做什么？”  
猎人哼了一声，把手伸到大腿后面，抓了下恼人的瘙痒。  
“睡觉时间，Cas，这意味着你应该躺在床上。”  
有好一会房间都陷入在沉默中，Dean在控制自己的好奇心方面做的一直都不怎么好，所以他转过头，轻笑着看着一脸惊愕的Cas。  
“Cas，脱掉衣服，躺到床上，睡觉。”  
Cas生涩的点了点头，然后那件熟悉的褐色风衣从他那看似瘦弱的肩头滑落。他小心地脱去每一件衣物，直到剩下一件薄薄的白色背心和一条格子棉内裤。当Cas低下头看着自已所剩无几的装束时，Dean忍不住咧着嘴大笑起来。  
“在这之前，我从来没有脱去过这个容器身上的衣服。”  
Dean停止了咯咯的笑，抬起手轻拍了下他旁边的床。  
“那么就去习惯它，伙计...我不能看着我的天使整天穿着个书呆子样的会计服。”  
Cas投给他一道温柔的目光，然后他放轻脚步走到床边，爬上了古老的床垫。  
“我并没有理由去换掉我的衣服，它很适合我。”  
Dean有些匆忙的换成面朝墙躺卧，另一边的Cas也慢慢舒展开身体，把自己摆成了一个休息的姿势，他复制了Dean的卧姿，因为他实在不知道要怎样躺下来睡觉。  
“但是，它不适合我，我们得帮你弄点新衣服来。要让你看起来更像Castiel而不是Jimmy Novak...嗯哼，我猜我们得给你个姓了，不是吗？”  
天使用手摸了摸枕套上的细小裂缝。  
“如果我必须有一个...我可以自已选择吗？”  
Dean咧着嘴笑了起来。  
“当然可以，你有想要的了吗？”  
Cas轻轻摇了摇头。  
“还没有，不过我会让你知道的。”  
在这之后，他们恢复了安静，窗外的蟋蟀似乎在努力地发出声音好哄Dean睡着，他慢慢地闭上了眼，让自己沉浸在背后吹来的冷风和空调的嗡嗡声中。和Cas接触的地方让他觉得很温暖，天使绵长的呼吸轻轻拂过他后颈的头发，总之...这是一个非常完美的入睡方式。~*~  
1.Swiffer是宝洁公司的拖把和掸尘用具品牌，中文译作速易洁。  
2.Vincent Price，中文名：文森特•普赖斯，男，1911年5月27 日出生于密苏里州圣路易市，获耶鲁大学艺术史和英语双学位，伦敦大学的美术史硕士。是一位非常有名的恐怖片演员，主要有《蜡像馆》、《苍蝇》等。1993年10月去世。  
***************就像早晨刚刚变红的太阳照亮眼睑一样的感觉，让他从睡梦中醒来，他感到一阵轻柔的瘙痒从他的背部缓缓的移到了他的胸前。  
Cas  
Dean慢慢的眨了眨眼，Castiel正盘腿做在他的旁边神情专注的看着自己的手指，他的眼神虔诚的近乎卑微，就好像让手指在Dean的背上游走是他能想到的最精妙的事。  
“你的疤痕都不见了。”  
猎人并没有被这突然的话语吓到，但还是有一阵惊讶的吐息逃出了Dean的嘴唇。他不知道该怎么回答这个，于是选择了沉默，他只是抬起眼看向Cas，就像Cas一直做的那样。但Cas移开了视线，在他的视线重新对上Dean之前，天使的指尖略过他的手臂向下握住了Dean的手并让他们的手指紧紧缠在一起。  
“我们现在要做什么？”  
Dean突然打了个哈欠，然后他慢慢地把天使向后推倒让他们彼此交换了位置，但他并没有松开紧握着的手指。自从他回来的那天，他们在地板上近乎互相隔着衣服摩擦着来了一发后，（Balthazar把这个录下来了-该死的混蛋）无论是天使还是人类都没再有更深的接触，Dean想，现在他的坠落或许不是迫在眉睫的事了...但他们对下一步该做什么都缺乏信心。  
“不知道...你想做什么呢，Cas？”  
“我...”  
*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*  
门板在猛烈地敲打下嘎嘎作响。  
“起床了懒虫们！”  
“闭嘴！BITCH！”  
Sam压低的笑声从走廊传来，紧接着是他那异于常人的巨大的脚故意加重脚步发出的咚咚声，这可能是由于Bobby对于Dean和Cas共享一间屋子还是有些后怕造成的，当Dean转过身时，看到是挂在Cas脸上的大大的微笑，Dean拉着与他紧握在一起的手和他爬下了床。  
“来吧，小短粗1..早餐没准会有小饼干，我快要饿死了。”  
当天使从床上起来时，他的头做了个标准的Castiel版左倾。  
“我不矮也不...胖，只是你和你的兄弟都长得太...大了。”  
Dean一边找着能穿的干净衬衫扔过去，一边发出咯咯的笑声。”  
“That's what she said”2  
他的头又倾了倾，这次是向右边。  
“我不知道“她”指的是谁。”  
Dean勾着天使的胳膊把他拉到了门前。  
“这个其它时间再说吧，现在...培根。”

早餐是一件令人愉快悠闲的事。只是有一对夫妇总奇怪的盯着Castiel只穿了上衣的身体，但是Dean并不承认这是他的杰作，而Cas所有的注意都用来戳自己面前的炒鸡蛋了。等到他们都吃饱了，盘子也收拾干净后，Dean使劲拍了拍Sam胳膊上的肌肉宣布他们今天有活干了。  
“有什么案子吗，Dean？我们才刚到这。”  
“购物，宏大的的购物。”  
Bobby用鼻子哼了一声。  
“我从来都不知道可以把购物可以称之为工作或是...宏大的。”  
警长Mills喃喃自语着清仓出售和肉豆蔻干皮的事，但是所有明智的人都选择忽视了她。  
Dean拽着Cas的衬衫带他走向卧室，他们得找到一套能穿出去像样点的衣服。  
“当你给某个私人天使来个全身装扮时，它就是。”  
Sam一边说，一边咧着嘴笑。  
“我们要为Cas购物？”  
Dean在转身准备上楼时吧嗒了两下嘴。  
“没错，Winchester的天使要抵抗穿西装的会计师形象了，我看就是这样。”  
年轻的Winchester又开始大笑了。  
“你看是这样？天哪，Dean！”  
“好吧，那的确有点多余，不是吗，Sammy？”  
Dean和Cas飞上了（哈！）楼梯，而这次Sam保持了沉默。  
~*~  
注1：原文用了“short and stubby”是又短又粗的意思，这是Dean的一个黄色段子。  
注2： 起源于英国，翻译为“女演员对主教说”，暗示女演员经常会和主教发生关系，说一些下流的话。  
这句话在北美演变成That's what she said. She 不是指具体哪一个人。当你听到一句普通的话，同时又可以往下流的意思理解的时候，就可以说这句话。如开门时钥匙卡住的时候。  
\- 拔不出来了！  
\- That's what she said.

吹气球的时候。  
\- 使劲吹啊！  
\- That's what she said.  
***************  
两个小时后Dean来到了地狱。  
又一次的。  
这次地狱变成了当地的购物中心，而他特别的施虐者是Sam Winchester。永远不要说什么“他人即地狱”，尤其是对家庭成员，他们会让你回想起童年时对装扮肯尼娃娃和芭比的不怎么美好的幻想。说实话，Dean本以为他们会迅速地进入当地一家二手店...买一套情侣套装，然后及时回家好在电视上玩上一盘游戏。  
但他从没想过会像这样拖着脚步，艰难地走在Heidi和Tim1的身后（是的没错，他看天桥骄子...闭嘴...Tim Gunn简直棒极了）拽着四个购物袋，在预科生式样的商店里闲逛。这些衣服，很显然，Cas需要一些鲜亮点的颜色，芒果黄，珊瑚色和...橙色（为什么橙色有这么多该死的名字？橘子的确是橙色的，但哈密瓜？认真的？）  
Cas说这些衣服让他想到了日出...所以他一直把自己沉浸在商店里那些近似橙色的该死的棉织物里，最终，Sam不得不严厉地告诉他只需买一些颜色是他最喜欢的，样式简单，舒适的V领T恤就可以了。所以，总的来说，六件分别拥有不同色度的橙色的，一件深紫色，一件愚蠢的亮绿色还有随意拿的一件...黑色的。接下来，他们塞给他一条牛仔裤（那种做旧的，石磨水洗的牛仔裤，而正是这件引起了Dean的寻麻疹）...还有一条青铜灰的工装裤，实话说，那条看起来见鬼的热。  
然后他们进了一家该死的emo-goth2式的商店，Cas瞥见了在他身后的一件黑色风衣，他被它迷得神魂颠倒，不能在没有它的情况下离开这，而Sammy一语中的的指出了，无论如何，它至少不是褐色的。就在他们几乎要成功的让Cas离开商店时，Cas看见了一双亮橙色的匡威高帮鞋，他见鬼的爱意都弥漫在空气中了。  
Dean疲惫的坐在美食广场的一个硬塑料雅座上，看着不怎么正常的两个人四处徘徊着寻找食物，他沉重地叹了一口气。他们终于成功地买到了Cas喜欢的衬衣，袜子和一些内衣，然后用法兰绒的料子将他们打包分类。（感谢上帝他们没有用橙色的）那让他的天使看起来像是一个坏家伙...即使在最好的情况下，他也像是个从It’s the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown3出来的临时演员。  
猎人再次叹了口气，他抬起头懒洋洋的盯着挂在身后篮子里的一盆常春藤，棕色的叶子看上去纤细脆弱，这个可怜的东西看上去有一周没有人给它浇水了，Dean突然对它有了种亲近感，如果他仍被困在资本主义的堡垒中，日复一日的打着手枪，有一天他也会枯萎甚至死亡的。  
Dean全神贯注地盯着常春藤，他很快发现那盆植物正在变得...好起来。叶片渐渐变得饱满，呈现出明亮健康的绿色，藤蔓有力地缠绕在用来悬挂天花板上篮子的链条上，有一条甚至下垂到可以擦过Dean的头顶。短短的几秒钟，明明死去的植物变成了整栋楼里最繁茂漂亮的常春藤。  
Holy shit！他刚刚做了什么？  
当Sam和Cas过来坐在他对面时，Dean仍然盯着那盆常春藤，但他立刻就把视线转投向桌上的食物并决定闭口不提植物的事了。晚些时候，在他们要离开美食广场时，他飞快地瞥了一眼常春藤...只看到一条垂下的藤蔓轻轻摇摆着，就像在跟他道别。他猛地把视线收回几乎是冲向了商店外的汽车。  
返回Bobby住处的途中，一直充满了Sam无休止的唠叨和Cas对瓜类颜色的赞美声，但Dean能听到的只有Chuck的话，“不管怎么说，你会看到变化的，你会感受到不同的事物，看到不同的事情，你会做一些你从来没有做过的事。”Dean是在一周前关于那个时髦上帝（Vincent Price扮演的那一个）的梦里第一次听到的，而现在Dean完全认同他可能有点神经不正常。  
当他们走进Bobby的客厅时，遇到了另一个疯子。  
“好啊，亲爱的们！”  
Dean的右眼皮立刻开始跳动。Balthazar站在厨房一个老旧炉子旁搅着一杯咖啡，而Bobby和警长Mills则站在一个适当远离他的安全距离里。Castiel的脸迅速烧的通红，可怜的天使或许想起了和这个特殊兄弟最后一次会面的确切情况。  
庆幸的是，天使出现造成的震惊并不能使Sammy安静几秒钟。  
“Balthazar？你在这做什么？我以为你已经回到...回到你经常用来藏身的地方。”  
年长的天使优雅的哼了一声并且翻了个白眼，然后他小口的抿了一口茶。  
“是的...计划原本是这样的，不幸的是...我被...可以说是，重新分配？”  
猫咪显然放开了他的舌头4Cas向前走了一步，他的头惯例向旁边倾了倾。  
“重新分配？但是你已经离开了天堂的主人...我不明白。”  
Balthazar叹了口气，夸张的耸了耸肩。  
“不幸的是，亲爱的Daddy回到了上面，鞭策所有的人回到原来的状态，我不再被允许做自由人了，显然我需要“认识到纪律和忠诚是值得值得钦佩的精神”来向他证明我的存在是有价值的，或者证明我的存在不过是向现在说的这些一样是一些废话。”  
Dean突然有了一种不好的预感，噢，...不行，Chuck...你不能这样做。  
“所以他把你安排给了我。”  
在他说完抱怨般的声明后，所有的眼睛立刻转向了Dean。除Balthazar外，其余的眼神大都包含了相似的恐惧和“求你是任何事但别是这个”的情绪。而年长的天使...他看起来似乎有种施虐后的兴奋感。  
“好极了，关键人物！你的天使军队有两个人了，你难道不感到激动吗？”  
Bobby小声诅咒着“我需要一个更大的房子”而让他几乎没有听到Sam大声的呻吟和购物袋从Castiel松懈的手中掉落的声音。当房间爆发出快速激烈的评说和争论时，Dean重重的叹了口气。San要一个解释。Castiel要他证明。Mills说大家都应该搬出去...而Bobby只要一瓶威士忌。  
Dean溜走了，他冲出了前门，把一屋子的噪音抛在了身后，只是沿着小路慢慢的穿过成堆的生锈汽车。修理厂内静穆的气氛总是能让他平静下来，找到回家的感觉。在他所能记得的年华里，他总是在这些损坏破旧的机器间奔跑，有时Sammy紧紧的跟在身后，有时只是独自一人，假装自己是小心穿梭在哥谭镇5高耸摩天大楼上的蝙蝠侠。  
“我很抱歉。”  
Dean转身的瞬间，惊讶的发现陈旧的院子变成了一片白色...Chuck站在几英尺远的地方不好意思的笑着。他的装束还和最后一次见面时一样，但他的眼上却透着以前从未有过的深深的疲倦。Dean清了清喉咙，慢慢的把手臂交叉环在胸前。  
“没有像你期望的那样轻松，Chuck？”  
小个子男人摇了摇头，重重的叹了口气。  
“他们只是...”  
“荒谬？精神不正常？还是衣着寒碜？”  
“...累了，这也是我起初离开的原因。你以为他们在这世界存在了几千年后就会放松哪怕一点，不是吗？”  
Dean满不在乎地耸了耸肩。  
“我不知道，我只是还在努力接受有两个“我的小天使”在我的玩具箱里的事实。”  
Chuck笑了笑，带着点莫名的诡异，接着他耸了下肩。  
“我不知道要让他做什么，因为他的背弃天主不能让他回到我们中去...而且我认为...他已经证明了他很乐意帮助Winchesters，所以...”  
而Winchester抬起手揉了揉眼睛，接着搓了把脸。  
“嗯，是啊，没错，我们会努力振作起来，他当然也会帮助我。”  
万能的前任先知兼上帝给了他一个大大的微笑，在他能说出什么之前...Dean认为为了保险起见他应该两面下注。  
“Chuck...你说...嗯，因为你的惠赐，我会变得不同。那是什么..什么样的不同？  
小个子男人侧跨一步离开了Dean身边，他偏过头假装看着成堆的用白色涂料刷过的废弃汽车。  
“我告诉过你会有副作用的，不是吗？”  
“是的，但是...”  
“没有什么可担心的，你会习惯它。”  
有些事不太对劲，Dean的直觉告诉他有些东西不在了，但他该怎么做？冲着上帝大声说他在撒谎吗？结束这件事他们或许会选择一场毒打，或许是疱疹，或者更糟...阉割，他不会去冒这个险的。  
“好，这很好，Chuck，但是在这期间，我和我的两名天使大军成员究竟该做些什么，嗯？双人跳水？竞技冰壶？该死的，我们的目的到底是什么？  
造物主拖着步子往后走了几步，冲Dean晃了晃手指。  
“他们的目的就是所有你想...”  
“或许应该让他们加入家族事业？拯救人类？猎杀恶魔？”  
Dean喊道。  
话音刚落，Chuck就从这个纯白的世界消失了，而白色也渐渐退去重新显现出色彩。他花了好几秒才意识到有人在粗暴地晃着他的肩膀，Sam好像在叫着他的名字。  
“DEAN！DEAN！”  
世界终于回归了原来的颜色，Dean吃惊的发现原来在屋子里争吵的人，现在都在修理厂里围在他身边，他们看起来有些...惊慌失措。他让自己从Sam的钳制下挣脱出来，眨了眨突然干燥的像要烧起来的眼睛。  
“搞什么，Sam...怎么了？”  
Sam发出了一声轻微但又释然的笑。  
“怎么了？什么叫“怎么了”？我们试图唤醒你但你甚至都没有反应...你的眼睛都开始泛白了...就像是...就像之前一样。”  
噢，Dean现在大概知道是什么让他的弟弟发狂了。在Dean被重建后，他们都原以为他已经完全恢复正常了。他并没有告诉他们Chuck关于他仍会感受到甚至仍会做一些不同寻常的事的警告。必须要承认今晚是使人苦恼的一晚，Sam会不停的担心，而且天知道Cas会有什么反应，Dean清了清喉咙，耸了下肩。  
“对不起，Sammy...但并不是像之前那样，我只是和一块巨大的奶酪来了个帕瓦仪式6，就这么简单。”  
除Balthazar外，所有人都惊喜又好笑的看向Dean，Bobby甚至都不得不用哽咽的声音低声发着牢骚。  
“你和上帝对话了？在这里！？”  
Dean在转身走向房子前再一次耸了耸肩，试图逃避被询问今晚究竟发生了什么。  
“是啊，他顺道来访，为他抛下没用的流浪者给我而道歉...”  
“再说一遍！”  
“...然后他就开心的走掉了，没有什么可说的，伙计们，这没什么大不了的。”  
一只大手伸过来握紧了他的肩膀止住了他的步伐，Dean在心里暗暗的诅咒着Sam所有胜过他的地方，也诅咒着他的体型和他巨大的力量。有一个比他大上太多的弟弟是不公平的，去他的遗传学。  
“Dean...”  
他有点暴力的把Sam的手打了下去，但是没完没了徘徊的问题开始骚扰着Dean的神经。一大堆烂事等着他处理，而他们对待他就像他很脆弱易碎，这使得他很恼怒。在他大步走向车库时，没有人再说话或是试图挽留他，而在那等着他的是一把舒适的摇椅和一箱写有他名字的装满啤酒的迷你冰箱。

~*~  
注1:《天桥骄子》是一档高收视的真人秀节目，节目旨在为天才设计师提供一个展示自己精湛设计才华和独特审美观的机会。节目开播以来屡次获得艾美奖提名、荣获文化成就奖。主持人及超级模特海蒂·克鲁姆（Heidi Klum）将携手顶级服装设计师迈克尔·科斯（Michael Kors），以及时尚达人尼娜·加西亚（Nina Garcia）等共同决定选手们的去留。而Liz Claiborne的首席设计师提姆·冈恩（Tim Gunn）也会协助选手过关斩将。 选手们将面临各种挑战，璀璨夺目的秀台、华美艳丽的服装、尔虞我诈的心机，经过层层选拔，只为让自己最终在纽约时装周上笑傲T台。  
注2:EMO（情绪硬核或情绪化硬核）最初是从Hardcore Punk中派生出来的一种有着艺术家气派的音乐，但在1990年代末它成为地下摇滚的一支重要力量，投合了当时的朋克和独立摇滚乐手。其他的解释包括EMO其实是“emotional”的缩写，这是一种独立的摇滚风格。还有一种叫做EMO的生活。  
GOTH，是GOTHIC的简称，但跟建筑无关，而是一种文化、一种跟潮流、生活模式有关的文化。人性阴暗的一面，就被称为“GOTH”。  
注3:It’s the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown是1996年美国动画电台台推出的特别节目，原型是美国著名漫画家查尔斯·舒尔茨画的漫画《花生（Peanuts）》。  
注4:cat got your tongue是一句俗语，意思是哑口无言。  
注5:哥谭镇是纽约的旧称。  
注6:帕瓦仪式是北美印第安人的议事会，一般伴有舞蹈和盛会等活动。  
*************

几个小时伴着一打廉价啤酒，Dean认为他可以收拾起心情重新回到人类（和天使）身边了，拖着疲惫的脚步往房子那走时，他愉快的哼起了歌，但在半路上...什么事让他停了下来。  
他潜意识下有种古怪的感觉，黑暗又滑腻，就像是他记忆中的一块油污。它离他越来越近了，Dean低声咒骂着造成这种孤立无援又毫无武器状态的自己。天堂的战役的确结束了，但这并不意味着没有恶魔在外只是力图获得一点Winchester的血液。  
“你好啊，小蛋糕。”  
开玩笑的吧！今天不会是“骚扰Dean Winchester日”吧？  
他知道这个讨好般的口音，果然，当他转身时看到了那个熟悉的假笑。  
“Crowley，你在这做什么？”  
地狱的在任统治者戏谑的抿起嘴往Dean旁边挪了挪。  
“噢，亲爱的...你这样人们会以为你不愿意见到我。”  
Dean冷笑了一声，但仍试图让自己放松冷静下来。  
“是的，你的假设是正确的，你这混蛋英国佬。”  
恶魔低声啧啧了两声，然后开始绕着Dean慢慢的转圈，他似乎是一个人，但你永远也别想彻底看清这个狡猾的小混蛋。  
“Dean...你太无礼了，我来这里不过是想检查一下我最喜欢的小肉袋，而你却诉诸于辱骂我，这可不是很有礼貌。”  
Crowley离得越近，那种油腻圆滑的感觉就越侵袭着Dean，让他脊柱发凉。不出意外的话，但愿这表明从现在开始他可以感知恶魔了。除非Crowley麻痹了他的蜘蛛感应。  
“检查我？你到底在说什么？”  
Crowley轻声哼着歌儿转过身凝望着天空。  
“多少令人难受的宣言啊，亲爱的。这就是你过早死亡的原因...但依我看...这样说未免有些夸大其词了。”  
那么，这就对了，Crowley来这里是为了寻求答案，Chuck的回归和所谓的权利游戏似乎给超自然团体带来了冲击，但除非Crowley有直达天堂的线路，否则他不会知道究竟发生了什么，抑或是会对他产生什么样的影响。所以很显然，Crowley来这里进行侦察，他想看看未来他还可以达到什么位置。  
“嗯..显然，我现在就站在这里，不是吗？”  
一丝古怪闪过Crowley的眼睛，他知道了什么，这让Dean停顿了一下，他想很可能Crowley已经察觉到他和他们上一次碰面不同了。但如果他能够感觉到力量在恶魔的皮囊里跳动，那么他敢说Crowley感觉不到上帝恩惠的魔力正在他身体的每一根纤维里流过。  
“我早说是这样嘛。”  
下一瞬，一个生锈的汽车车门猛地向Dean飞来，力量瞬间在他的血管里嗡嗡作响，世界的边缘甚至开始泛出点白色，车门在离Dean鼻子几英寸的地方冻结了，在空中盘旋了几秒后掉在了地上。Crowley在一旁用力的哈哈大笑。  
“噢，我早就说过，这真是太棒了！我开始有些期待了！”  
Dean竭力使自己看起来不那么慌张，但其实他被吓得发抖，他能感到力量的火花穿过他的身体猛烈的刺激着他的肌肉。这远远超过了他所能接受抑或是知道该怎么办的范围，现在他或许有点理解Sam的恐惧了，但是去他的谁知道自己不受控制时会做出什么事。  
“Crowley，你想要什么。”  
世界的边缘仍有一些泛白，但这些疯狂的事第一次出现时，Dean确切的感觉到是他自己在掌管着这些，他或许可以控制好。  
Crowley神秘的笑了笑。  
“没什么，美人，什么都没有...对于现在来说。”  
然后恶魔就消失了，随着白色在视野中渐渐退去，他能感觉到那股黑暗也快速消失了。他深深吐了一口气，有些惊恐的盯着自己举起的掌心，这可比Chuck所说的夸张多了，这不止是感觉有点不同，这些事也不止是慢慢可以习惯或是不用担心的。  
这是...这是个大事。  
“Dean？”  
他抬起头看着Cas慢慢的接近，他穿了一条新裤子和一件橘色衬衫（杏黄色的，此信息由Dean恼怒的记忆提供）但脚却是赤裸的。在Cas的目光里，有一种他从未见过的谨慎小心，Dean猛的把手垂在身边，转过身去望向Cas。  
“怎么了，Cas？”  
天使在距他几英尺远的地方停了下来，刻意的看了一眼Crowley向Dean扔的大块金属掉落的地方。  
“刚才发生了什么事情吗？附近有一股尖锐的力量，我们都很担心。”  
Dean心不在焉的用手摩擦着牛仔裤上粗糙的蓝色布料。  
“不...没什么可担心的，cas，只是另一场小谈话，我保证。”  
天使看起来很怀疑，但他现在显然并不是那么急切的想知道答案。  
“你...要回到屋子里来吗？Balthazar正在做饭，我得说这可不只是轻度破坏，但食物看起来美味极了，如果我对气味的判别足够准确的话。”  
Dean笑着把手臂友好的环过天使的肩膀，带他一起向房子走去。  
“棒极了，让我们去看看可爱的新妻子为我们做饭，嗯？”  
一个真诚的笑容浮现在Cas通常面无表情的脸上。  
“或许...这是不明智的，Balthazar会听到你这么说他。”  
笑声更大了些，当他们开始拖着脚步走上房前的门廊时，Dean以一种令人愉悦的方式用头碰了碰Cas的头。  
“胡说，这是我的天使后宫，我想叫他什么就叫什么。”  
“Dean...”  
“噢！或许我可以让他叫我Daddy。”  
“Dean...”  
“这会很棒的，不是吗，Cas？”  
“Dean...”  
“噢！！！...嘿Cas...你会叫我Daddy吗？”  
“Dean...”  
“得了吧，Cas...说Daddy...说Dad...dy，Cas。”  
“De...”  
“你这可笑的异教徒可不可以先闭嘴然后过来摆桌子！”  
当Dean砰地一声关上前厅的纱门时，Cas的脸染上了漂亮的粉色。对于过早偏离主题来说这是个不错的偏转，但随着Crowley的来访使他不得不开始考虑力量的事，还要加上Balthazar的左眼在明显的抽动暗示他至少听到了关于“Daddy”那段谈话的一部分。  
这得算作一场胜利写入Dean的书里。  
“来吧，sister-wife1”  
最后他得到了一个在太阳穴上的铲形青肿，不过这都是值得的。  
~*~

注1:sister-wife指姐妹共夫。  
*****************

晚餐有着不错的氛围，即使Dean不能说出Balthazar到底做的是什么，但他不得不说味道棒极了。那个麻烦的混蛋花了好长的时间吃掉了他的那一部分，然后小气的抛下一句“需要我的时候就召唤我”便啪啪翅膀飞到他这几天用来打发时间的地方去了。Dean遛到浴室洗了个澡然后径直躺在了床上，在他逃避洗碗大约一个小时之后，他才发觉自己正躺在床垫上，望着天花板上的裂缝。  
Cas还在楼下和Sam、Bobby一起不知在做些什么，所以不幸的是，这里只剩下Dean和他那些乱七八糟的想法，就像Crowley说的什么“到目前为止”他还不想从这得到什么，就像现在Dean要对从前是上帝名下的两名天使负责，就像从表面迸发出的巨大力量使汽车立刻换了个新样子，而这也同样意味着那力量埋的并不深了。  
当他全神贯注的盯着天花板沉浸在自己纷乱的念头中时，突然发现那条裂缝在他无意的凝视中慢慢弥合了。仅是片刻之后，墙体粗糙的表面便变的完好无损，就连窗户边上的水渍也消失了，一丝恼怒穿过Dean的大脑，但很快消散了。  
“这见鬼的越来越荒谬了。”  
“Dean？”  
Cas在门旁紧张的揉着脑袋，Dean招招手示意他进来，然后Dean就发现他显然正吃力的把所有装满新衣物的购物袋拖到屋子里来。  
“我该把这些放哪，Dean？”  
Dean快速抬起手指了一下角落里的抽屉柜。  
“想占多少占多少，我不认为我现在有那么多东西往那放。”  
天使笑着点了点头，开始把有条不紊的把衣服一件件拿出来再完美的叠好收拢在底部的两个抽屉里。完成这些后，他又恭敬的把那双荧光橙的运动鞋放在了Dean靴子的旁边。他盯着空了的袋子看了好一会儿，然后微微倾了一下头，袋子和鞋盒便都消失了。Dean用鼻子哼了一声。  
“真方便，及时回收？”  
Cas撅起嘴，耸了耸单边肩膀，他仍然在学习这个人类的古怪习惯，而这让Dean忍不住想用“可爱”来形容他...然后Dean因为这么想而想戳瞎自己的眼睛。天使用力扯下牛仔裤，把它叠好放进衣篮里，然后爬上了床，而他现在只穿着那件见鬼的橙色衬衫和一条深灰色的拳击短裤。  
当Cas四肢舒展的躺在他旁边并用手臂揽过Dean的腰把他抱在怀里，然后把头放松的靠在他的肩头时，Dean咧着嘴开心的傻笑起来。如果是在几周前，可能只是片刻的亲密也会吓坏了Dean，但是现在和天使的这种刻骨的联结却使他不能否认。即使他们并没有再次像青少年一样急切的互相爱抚，但这个联结仍然鲜活有力。  
他当然知道做这种事的逻辑性，从十四岁起他就几乎是一个性感男孩了，但这只是...Dean不知道接下来该怎么做。这所有的一切都是不同的，他不能确定Cas是否在期待着什么，如果有，那这又是否是Dean所能给予的？要知道他一直都不是会有一段稳定关系的那类人。  
只有Lisa...但是看看当Sam来找他时，他逃离的有多快。  
“你想的太多了。”  
Dean哼了一声转过身去，对上了离他只有几英寸远处的一双炽热的蓝色眼眸。  
“大多数人都说我想的不够多。”  
Cas温柔的笑了笑，用手指轻轻戳了下Dean的肚子。  
“所以他们不知道真正的你。”  
说完后，天使闭上眼进入了睡眠状态，而Dean仍有些不知所措的盯着他看了好一会儿。  
“嘿。”  
最后他还是把视线转向了天花板，让自己也进入了睡眠。  
~*~  
Cas尖叫着醒来，听上去就像他正在被地狱犬撕成碎片，而Dean差点被他的尖叫吓出心脏病，在他还没有搞清楚究竟发生了什么时，Cas紧紧的抓住了他并开始绝望的低声抽泣，天使修长的手指疯狂的扶过Dean的脸，向下又扶过脖颈和他的身体。  
“Cas？Cas！”  
那双眼睛终于恢复了熟悉的蓝色，天使也平静了下来，Dean的手指穿过Cas的头发向下轻轻抚摸着他脖颈的后部。  
“发生什么了，Cas？噩梦吗？”  
天使点了点头，把视线移向了放在大腿上的毫无生气手。  
“你以前没有做过噩梦吗，Cas？”  
他轻轻摇了摇头，扯出一个怪异的微笑作为答复。  
“你看见了什么，还记得吗？”  
Cas在开口前深深呼了一口气。  
“你在被人折磨，而我不能...我不能阻止他。”  
Dean点了点头把Cas拉的近了些，让他们的额头可以靠在一起。  
“那只是个噩梦，Cas，那不是真的。”  
天使紧紧地抓着他，汗湿的纤细指尖在Dean的背部轻轻游走。  
“那感觉就是真的。”  
Dean温柔的微笑着试图让他安心，并把嘴唇贴到他的唇边轻声低语。  
“是的，它们有时感觉上的确是真的...但我在这呢，完好的在这。”  
Cas稍稍的拉开了点他们之间的距离，他的目光向下停在了Dean的嘴唇上，Dean突然意识到，自从小屋地板上那次之后，他们还没有亲吻过。想也没想的，他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，并轻轻咬了咬下唇似乎在暗示着什么，Castiel微微睁大了眼睛，没有给他反应的时间，天使几乎是向Dean扑了过来。  
在他们的嘴唇撞上的一瞬间，Cas就开始吸吮啃咬着Dean的嘴唇，他凶猛激烈的吻让Dean开始喘息，而天使则让自己的舌头更深更火辣的向他嘴里探索。Dean默许他把自己推倒在床上，天使温热的身体压着他一起陷入床垫里，Dean一直认为在性事方面自己是主动的一方，而这次，或许是因为这是他第一次与男人做，又或者只是因为这是Cas...他想把掌控权交付给这个天使。  
Cas动了动好让自己的腿插入Dean的腿间，然后他的大腿突然压上了Dean的胯部并甜蜜的轻轻摩挲着，Dean大声喘息着吻里挣脱出来，向后仰头，把颈部暴露给了Cas，Cas低声咆哮着把嘴唇贴上了眼前的皮肤，不停的啃咬舔舐让那里留下咬过的红痕，而他的大腿从始至终都粗暴的按压着Dean的勃起。  
“操...Cas...操...你什么时候...”  
从未经历过的快感从他的脊柱穿过，Dean觉得他的脑子已经从耳朵里流出来了，这使他说不出一句完整的话。坦白的说，这让他感到所有以前所经历的性事也只不过是性而已，现在这个却有什么别的东西在里面。Cas又一次拉近了他们的距离，想要再一次吻上来，他矮下身子，在Dean的唇边咕哝道。  
“我...做了研究。”  
如果Dean还能从喘息中缓过劲来，他肯定会为这个发笑的。  
“研究？”  
Cas一边轻柔的吮吸着Dean的下巴，一边嗯了一声。  
“是的，Sam让我看了一些网上很有用的网站...”  
想想他的兄弟会给Cas看些什么，也只有gay porn 了，这让Dean莫名的尴尬，但这并不是最糟的，噢不。  
“Bobby则推荐给我了一些文献，大概是《理智的邀请同性发生性行为》？”  
恐惧与性欲彼此对抗...而恐惧占了上风，Dean僵了一下，推了推Castiel的肩膀。  
“你已经...你告诉了Sam和Bobby你和我做爱的事？”  
在天使意识到Dean对这个消息很震惊之前，他就被推开了。  
“我很抱歉...我不能这样做吗？”  
Dean用手撑着坐了起来，他尖声喊道“不可以！！”  
Cas的脸上露出真诚的歉意，而Dean的勃起今晚是顾不上了。  
“不...天哪，Cas！那是...我是说...如果你有疑问，你可以来问我，直接来找我，我们会解决的，好吗？”  
Castiel不满的耸了耸肩，猛的躺到床的另一边，拒绝回看Dean投向他的目光。  
“我只是不明白，我们离开小屋后什么都没有发生过，这让我以为你改变了主意，你再也不想...以这种方式...要我了。”  
Dean向后蹭了蹭，让后背抵上Castiel的前胸，然后他转过身让自己的头小心的靠进天使的怀里，并用手紧紧抱住了Cas的腰。天使小心翼翼的抬起手，让手指穿过Dean短短的发丝。  
“我还想以那种方式要你，Cas，该死的，我们在同一张床上睡了好几个星期，我只是...不擅长这种事，我从来没有和男人做过这些，所以给我些时间，好吗？”  
他感到另一个男人点了点头。  
“我明白了，Dean，我们会等到你准备好了的时候。”  
Dean紧靠着Castiel的衬衫叹了一口气，方才在他血管里翻涌的性欲与肾上腺素都已消散了，他现在只感到眼皮的沉重。  
“我爱你，Cas。”  
他下方的人柔声嗯了一下，他的手指从梳理Dean的头发移到了他的下唇处，慢慢的轻柔摩擦。  
“我也爱你，Dean。”  
猎人满足的听着天使平稳有力的心跳声，昏昏沉沉的睡着了。  
~*~

 

翌日清晨，房子里弥漫着一种怪异的寂静，所有人都坐在桌前，却没有人说话，Bobby和Sam还特意别开了视线不去看Dean的眼睛。早晨刺眼的阳光让他们有些窘迫，他们或许认为昨天他俩做爱了，并正努力不在脑海里描绘出当时的情景，Dean突然有一种站起来狂走几圈的冲动，不过这只会让他看起来屁股很疼而徒增些紧张感。  
Dean拿起一片姜糖饼干，随即便听到餐厅有翅膀扇动的声音。  
“早上好，亲爱的朋友们！”  
这个可以用来提升今天的古怪程度，简直完美。  
“看，宝贝们...我有新消息...”  
一些超甜的糖浆状液体滑进了Dean的喉咙，就像是某种冰糖，棒棒糖和冰淇淋苏打的混合物。当翅膀的声音再次在屋里响起前，Dean把脸埋在手里小声呻吟。  
“你一定在逗我。”  
“宝贝们！！我想你们！”  
Sam把咖啡喷到了桌子对面，Castiel踩了自己的脚，Bobby一边往他超大号杯子里倒威士忌一边叹了一口气，而警长Mills正被报纸转移了注意力。  
“Gabriel。”  
调皮的天使狠狠地抱了一下Sam，后者显然被他吓坏了，天使则转过身对着Dean露出一个真诚的微笑。  
“Dean-o！Sweetcheeks！Honey bear! Jesus Junior! 还有你，总是焦虑傲慢的家伙，很高兴见到你们！”  
小个子男人抱住Dean的脖子，给了他头顶一个响亮的吻，接着他的注意力很快就转移到Castiel那里去了，后者似乎还在对今天早晨发生的事充满了困惑，以至于Gabriel紧紧抱住他时，他都没有移动分毫。  
“Cas！小兄弟！看看你！你和褐色说‘不’了！我就知道你有这个本事！”  
“Gabriel？我...你回来了？”  
一阵剧烈的头痛慢慢渗进Dean的头骨，并随着混乱在墙上产生的回声而逐渐放大。  
“说的对极了！（原文：You bet your sweet ass, I am!）”  
“我的任务是送他到这，现在他到了，请告诉我，我可以离开了。”  
“上帝把你带回来了？他什么时候把所有事都处理好的？”  
“也许不是你可爱的屁股，（原文：Or maybe it’s not your sweet ass，这是在回应第一句）我认为现在该是Dean的屁股了。”  
“但你为什么会在这里？”  
“我需要一个更大的房子。”  
“算我求你，我可以离开了吗？他给了我很多事做。”  
“Bobby...这是怎么了？”  
“操，Balty！我也很可爱！”  
“这不重要，你为什么会在这？”  
“为什么是Dean的屁股而不是我自己的？”  
这就是了。  
“闭嘴！”  
震耳欲聋的雷声震得窗户咔咔作响，所有人立刻陷入了沉默，好吧，几乎是所有人。  
“对不起，长官。”  
“别吵，Gabriel。”  
当Dean慢慢从椅子上站起身，望向屋子里的其他人时，他在Balthazar和Gabriel的脸上看到了震惊...甚至有一点恐惧的神情。他们都意识到如果Chuck可以直接把他们指派给Dean，那就说明他仍然具有神力，而他恰恰成功的把这点隐瞒了下来。  
Sam吞咽了一下。  
“Dean...”  
Dean抬起了一只手示意，他的弟弟立刻就安静了下来，前者把手臂慢慢交叉环在胸前，头向后倒了倒，使自己恰好能看到上方的天花板。  
“我们需要谈谈。”  
周围的世界突然变成了纯白色，Chuck正坐在厨房的台面上晃着腿。  
“嘿，Dean！”  
Dean肩膀沉落，叹了口气。  
“认真的，Chuck？Gabriel？一个大天使变成了一个整蛊怪然后又变回了大天使，我到底应该做些什么？”  
Chuck耸了耸肩，摆弄着自己长袍的下摆。  
“Gabriel喜欢地球的生活，我知道他和天主在一起并不开心。更不要说你才是那个把他带回来的人，他为了你牺牲了自己...所以我认为...他已经算是你的了。”  
习语常说的“把全世界的重量都压在你身上”现在看来，似乎容易理解多了。  
“Chuck...”  
“多想想好的一面！有三个强大的天使听你吩咐，他们都是你的！你还想要更多吗？我可以给你Uriel...或者Ananiel？”  
“不，该死的不...”  
“噢...你是对的，现在好像有点尴尬了，不是吗？”  
“Chuck...”  
天父哼了一声作为答复。Dean低头盯着自己的脚，惊讶的发现它们是赤裸的，而他自己全身都穿着白色的衣服，就像他刚从殉难中醒过来时一样。  
“你有没有碰巧知道Crowley发生了什么事？”  
Chuck的脸上飞快的闪过一道阴霾，但他马上又恢复了微笑的状态。  
“不要担心Crowley。”  
Dean点了点头，他看见白色随着Chuck从台面上跳下来而开始渐渐消退。  
“等一下！我照顾了你三个最不正常的孩子...我想我该有点抚养费！”  
Chuck笑了笑。  
“认真的，Dean？”  
Dean气恼的跺着脚，就像他是一个学步的孩子。  
“你能想象Gabriel会吃多少糖吗？Bobby帮了很多忙，但他的房子现在没有空余的房间了，而Cas走上了时髦女主角的路线...我不会再在这些恶毒的小目的上花一分钱，明白了？见鬼的我到底该做些什么？我还该付出些什么？”  
他得到了一个大大的温暖微笑作为这些话的答复，Chuck伸出手搭在他的肩膀上，并安抚般的轻轻握了一下。  
“好吧，我会帮一点忙的，Dean，我为你骄傲，你会变更加完美的。”  
Dean使劲眨了眨眼，但环绕在他周围的白色已经开始消退了。  
“为了什么而完美，Chuck？”  
一切都在迅速的融化消散，Dean发现他现在站正在Bobby鸦雀无声的厨房里。  
“为了什么而完美？你这鬼鬼祟祟的混蛋！”  
有人在Dean的身后清了清嗓子，他转过身看到了刚才被他抛下的一大堆人和天使，Dean瞪了一眼Gabriel，他裂着嘴大笑的样子让人怀疑他的容器是不是要爆了。  
“怎么了，Gabriel？”  
“你刚才是不是当面管上帝叫...狗娘养的鬼鬼祟祟的混蛋？”  
Dean耸了下单边肩膀，而天使为这个答复激动的尖叫。  
“这他妈太棒了！我们首先要做什么，长官？快快，给我一个任务！”  
在他能开口说点什么之前，Sam摆出了他的第92号bitchface，并大步走到了Dean身前。  
“呃...个人空间，Sam？”  
操...这就像是史诗般的往日重现...只是一切都不同了，他在这个时候想起这些可真有些滑稽。  
“Dean，我应该得到一个解释。”  
他满不在乎的耸了耸肩，大口喝下剩余的咖啡，转身走出了厨房。  
“什么样的解释，Sammy？Gabriel现在是家里的一员了，Woo-hoo！看看我们！简直就是上帝官方版的Brady Bunch1。他不是最年轻的，但我认为那些卷发让绝对让Gabe看起啦是最可爱的。”  
“嘿！”  
他的手臂处传来一阵被紧握的疼痛，Dean被这吓了一跳，他生气的转过脸去瞪着他弟弟。  
“不要开玩笑，Dean，God dammit！你知道我在说什么！你喊叫的时候见鬼的打了个让房子都震动的雷！这，到底是，怎么回事！”  
Dean用空余的手疲惫的揉了下脸。  
“没什么，Sam，真的没什么，我保证。”  
Sam看起来一点也不相信他，但他松开了钳住Dean的手。  
“我知道这样问你有点蠢，因为你以前也没有这样过...但如果有什么事不对了一定要告诉我，好吗，Dean？你会告诉我的...因为你曾那个该死的小屋里答应过你你不会再离开我了，你答应过的。”  
Sam的眼睛开始变的湿润，眼神让他看上去很受伤，这就像是谁在Dean的内脏上猛击了一拳，他慢慢的伸出手抓住Sam的后颈，把他向下拉直到他们的额头贴在一起。  
“我不会再离开你了，Sam，永远不会，我发誓！”  
Sam抽着鼻子点了点头，但他没有说话。  
“嘿，伙计们？我说？伙计们？”  
Dean叹了口气，转身离开了他的兄弟。  
“怎么了，Gabriel？”  
小个子天使耸了下肩指了指厨房的窗户。  
“只是认为你可能想知道在后院有个房子。”  
厨房里的所有人都向窗外望去，五分钟之前还什么都没有的地方，现在可以看到房子的一角。Dean冲到了院子里，纱门在他身后砰地一声关上了，他可以听到大家都跟着跑了出来，但他的注意力都被眼前带着乡村气息的双层原木小屋吸引了过去，这座小屋看上去是硬挤进成堆的汽车和废铁之中去的。  
“这到底是怎么回事！”  
环绕房子的门廊入口处有什么东西在慢慢摇动，Dean看过去，发现那是一个木质的牌子，在其表面刻有“抚养费”几个字。Dean发出一阵压抑震惊的笑声。  
“噢，你这邪恶的混蛋。”  
他小跑到屋前，却又刻意放缓了脚步慢慢地踏上门廊，这可真漂亮。但在很早之前他就习惯把喜欢的东西藏进心里，因为他知道这样的生活并不允许拥有这些。厚厚的雪松木组成了房屋的墙壁，呈现出丰富，漂亮的锈色。门框和窗边是一种暗暗的猎绿色，四把木质的摇椅在一旁排成一排。  
犹豫了一下，Dean推开前门走了进去，客厅，餐厅，厨房，还有和前廊一样材质的墙壁和地板。家具都是用优雅的巧克力色皮革或是做旧的木材制成的，角落里有一个巨大的石头壁炉，而在被吊灯发出的暖黄色光笼罩着的厨房里，他发现了闪着光的钢质器具和石英台面。  
Gabriel在他身后吹了一声赞赏的口哨。  
“伙计，噢，天哪，这很时髦，如果你得到了这些.......我猜父亲也给你车和狗狗了，呃？”  
Dean转了转眼睛，走上了身后角落里熟铁制的螺旋楼梯，他一步一步的走得很慢，并不断赞叹着楼梯扶手上同样铁制的涡旋式装饰花纹。当二楼地板出现在眼前时，他不能自抑的发出了一声轻笑，在不长的走廊里有四扇门，每一扇门前都悬挂着一个刻有名字的木质标盘：Gabriel，Balthazar，Sam...Dean & Castiel。  
Gabriel在他身后高呼着走到自己的那一扇前。  
“我的是第一个！我的是第一个！”  
Balthazar哼了一声，缓慢又优雅的走到自己的门前。  
“我认为你应该知道我不会住在这里，这让我感觉要穿上运动裤随时等着彗星的到来。”  
Dean不以为然的暗自发笑（承认Balthazar的观点显然是不明智的，但你会发现他其实很幽默。），他继续向走廊深处写有Dean & Castiel.的门处走去，Chuck本可以给Cas一个自己的房间，但很巧妙的，他没有。Dean慢慢地转动把手推开了房门。  
房间的正中央是一个粗制橡木的四柱床，那是一张巨大的king size。上面高高得堆放着白色的亚麻布床单和厚厚得羽绒被，与之配套的床头柜和桌子分别立在床的旁边和对面，一个巨大的橡木衣柜隔开了两个长长的雕刻精美的五斗柜，在其上面的墙上分别挂有一面镜子，面向东有一扇大大的落地窗，它打开着，让清风吹进来拂动长至地板的白色窗帘微微起伏。  
Dean真的被这个...震惊到了。他走到床的右侧（他习惯睡的一边）看见旁边的桌上有什么东西在闪闪发光，那是一张写有他名字的白金信用卡和一张灰绿色的便条纸，上面用潦草的笔迹着‘送给孩子们’。这时Sam突然像个女孩一样在他附近的房间惊喜的尖声大叫着类似“OMG”似的话语...Dean选择无视了他。  
Dean猛地倒在他崭新的，意外舒适的床上，咯咯的笑到半边肌肉发出疼痛的抗议才得以停下来。  
~*~

注1:Brady Bunch脱线家族。本片基于七十年代风靡一时的同名家庭处境喜剧，描述了Brady家在九十年代的遭遇。  
***********  


 

这天晚上，他们把各自少量的物品搬了过来，Balthazar也不情愿的承认他可能会在这待上一段时间。Dean让自己陷进柔软的床垫里满足的叹了一口气。他没有去其他天使的房间...他并不想打探这些事，但Balthazar同意留下来和家人待在一起还是让他相当吃惊，他也不想知道Gabriel的房间里有什么，尤其是在今天下午他听见那个调皮的天使一边大笑一边发疯似的高声大呼之后，Dean，明智的，远离了他。  
Sam的房间是让人讨厌的电脑研究人员的伊甸园。书架和上面成堆的书，旁边有几个健身器械，还有一个令人印象深刻的笔记本电脑。Sam瞪大眼睛喃喃着处理速度和总线的一些问题...这些刚刚被Dean调整过了，他一直计划着可以在这棒极了的屏幕上看色情片。  
Bobby和警长Mills对于他们的离开似乎很开心，即使他们只隔了一个修理厂。Dean想这可能是因为有两个像你儿子一样的人领着他们的宠物天使在隔壁怎么都不会是一段开心的时光。Cas今天一直都很安静，Dean故意让他看见了床头柜上的信用卡，并想象着他的天使或许在幻想所有的橙色衬衫都在这里只不过等着他来认领。  
Dean舒服的躺在松软的枕头上满足的呻吟了一声。  
“这张床是以前所有awesome的东西的里面最awesome的一个，Cas。”  
天使开心的发出了类似笑声的轻柔鼻音。  
“我是认真的，Cas！我爱这张床，我要和它结婚，我们会有一群毛茸茸的小宝宝。”  
这回他赢得了天使咯咯的大笑。  
“你对家具有一种特殊的执念和不健康的婚姻观，Dean。”  
Dean笑着躺到枕头上准备睡觉，对于Chuck他只有一点可以肯定...那就是他知道怎样选一个舒服的床垫，Dean感到旁边的床垫下沉了一点，Cas把他拉近并把头靠在了他的肩膀上。  
“你在这所房子里开心吗，Dean？和我一起？”  
Dean翻了个身好让自己看到Castiel的脸，他咧着嘴笑了起来。  
“当然了，Cas，你呢？”  
天使点了点头。  
“你让我很开心Dean。”  
Cas高兴的哼了一声，让自己全身都贴在Dean的身上，胸口，腹部，大腿...所有地方都紧紧的贴在一起，Dean俯身向前，献上了自己的唇，而Castiel欣然接受了这一邀请，他平静又有耐心的慢慢吮吸舔弄着Dean的唇瓣，但Dean显然没有感受到这份耐心，一点也没有。  
感受到的只是胸膛和腹部随着彼此的呼吸起伏，有什么...硬硬的东西在顶着他轻轻摇动，这一感觉直接激起了Dean胯部的反应，使得小Dean想要出来和小Cas打个招呼了，Cas粗重的喘息着猛的把舌头深深的顶入Dean微张的嘴里。  
Dean配合着Cas的伸入向前扭动着臀部，隔着单薄的内裤摩擦着彼此的勃起，Castiel突然把放在Dean腰部的手向下紧紧的包裹住了他的臀部，低声咆哮着，而Dean一边抽泣着回应他，一边把腿缠住Cas的腿把他向更近的地方拉扯。  
很快，他们不再像是接吻...更像是在喘着气一味的把自己塞进对方的嘴中，Dean让胯部的摩擦逐渐加快，而Cas始终抓牢着他的臀部，不断发出性感的喘息声，Dean绵软呜咽着回应他，终于，Cas从Dean的屁股挪下了一只手略过后者衣料包裹下的阴茎揉了揉他的囊袋。  
他们的呼吸依然急促，但摩擦的速度渐渐慢了下来，Castiel拉开了点他们的距离，望进Dean的眼睛，后者在Cas的脸上看到了激动与愉快，Dean喘着气冲他露出了一个笑容。  
“第一次高潮，Cas？”  
天使点了点头，他抬起手用食指描摹着Dean红肿的唇形。  
“这值得吗？”  
Castiel微微睁大了他蓝色的眼睛再次点了点头，他的手指仍在虔诚的描摹着Dean的五官。高潮后的倦意随机而来就像是被一辆货运车攻击了一样，Dean的眼皮已经要睁不开了，Cas让手拂过他的眼睛，他又把Dean往自己这边紧了紧，然后也准备进入睡眠。  
Cas低语着‘我爱你’驱散了他刚刚萌芽的所有念头，他们造成的黏糊糊的东西才是明天早晨Dean所唯一要处理的，现在...没有任何东西可以使他移动分毫。  
~*~

 

翌日破晓，Sam和Dean坐在新的吧台椅上一边品尝着黑咖啡，一边看着Gabriel在一旁尝试煎两个鸡蛋，这真的相当有趣，Dean从来都不知道鸡蛋可以变成这个颜色。  
“那么....昨天晚上过得好吗？”  
Dean怀疑的看着Sam。  
“我们非要谈这个吗？”  
他瞥了一眼Gabriel，后者正全神贯注的煎两个新的鸡蛋，它们看上去并不比前两个好到哪去，Sam叹了口气把过长的头发向后别了别。  
“我只是想让你和Cas都开心点，他一直在担心你不想要他了。”  
Dean叹了口气用手捏了捏鼻梁。  
“Sam，我已经告诉Cas了...我还想要他...我当然想，只是...”  
他弟弟的脸涨的通红，但他还是决定继续这个糟糕的谈话。  
“只是什么？”  
Dean用手擦了把脸，呻吟着压了压闭起的眼睛。  
“只是...不好的事总会降临在那些想要操天使的人身上，好吗？去看看圣经。”  
Sam局促的笑了一声，迅速看了一眼好像还没察觉什么的Gabriel...他正试图和鸡蛋谈话好让它们投降。  
“嗯...好吧...嗯...或许你应该...我是说...相反的...你可以...”  
年长的Winchester邪恶的笑了一声。  
“为什么，Sammy...你是否在说服我做一个接球的而不是一个投手？”  
他快速地说完后Sam的脸变成了紫红色。  
“那个，那是因为...上帝，为什么我们会进行这样的谈话！”  
脆弱的鸡蛋掉在地板上发出啪的一声，使得两个人都看向了Gabriel，天使好奇的挑了下眉毛，但随即就转过身收拾他的烂摊子并准备进行第三次尝试了。  
Dean呵呵的笑着把指责的矛头指向了Sam。  
“你先开始的，bitch。”  
Sam嘟囔着“jerk”转过身改为看向Gabriel。  
最终，Gabriel诅咒着打了个响指，那些被他杀死的鸡蛋瞬间消失了，替代它们的变为一个当地快餐连锁店的许多食物。  
“食欲大开！”  
Dean抢了一个油腻的三明治当早餐，这恐怕是现在唯一能让他停止说话的方法了。Sam对此哼了一声，但也很快沉浸到食物中去了。Dean突然有种恶心的感觉，就好像他刚刚吞了个铅球，并不断在他的内脏里翻滚。什么事不对了，而这一定不会是他所喜欢的。在他努力集中注意时他空闲的手掉在了桌面上，Gabriel深深的看了他一眼，绕过桌角站在了他身边。  
“发生了什么？你感觉怎么样？”  
Sam猛的放下早餐转过脸看向Dean，但他仍然保持沉默等着Dean回答大天使的话，Dean摇了摇头，皱起了眉毛，他知道有些事不太对劲，但他不知道问题究竟出在哪。那是种黑暗粘稠的感觉，但并不是Crowley，明显不同，这更像是有人在受苦...有人正处于危难中。  
“Gabe。”  
大天使握紧Dean的肩膀轻轻摇了摇他。  
“引导我去那，我会处理好。”  
Dean点了点头努力想象在自己和黑暗的感觉中间有一条线，几秒钟后，Gabriel点了点头瞬间消失了，房间大约寂静了两秒钟，Gabriel就一脸严肃的出现了。  
“大约有二十只恶魔在袭击一个小镇，离这不远，我可以对付的了...你想让我怎么做？”  
Dean做了个鬼脸，对这事他还真没的选。  
“驱逐它们...如果可以，尽你所能保护容器。”  
Gabriel对他得意的笑了笑。  
“把恶魔碾成肉泥，拯救小人偶们，明白！”  
Dean的头很疼，他心不在焉的用不太稳的手指揉着太阳穴，他几乎忘记Sam还在这了，以至于当Sam温暖的手搭在他肩膀上时，把他吓了一跳，Sam的声音低沉并充满忧虑。  
“你确定你还好吗，Dean？”  
年长的Winchester点了点头试图扯出一个微笑好让他弟弟安心。  
“没什么大不了的，Sammy，那个大人物和我说，自我因他的恩惠而重塑时，我会看到感受到跟从前不同的事，就是这样...我只是在适应这些改变。”  
Sam点了点头继续吃他的早餐，五分钟后，Gabriel带着一脸欠揍的表情突然出现了，他全身都是血液和恶臭的硫磺味。  
“它们数量增加了，我虽乐在其中，但能不能给我叫点骑兵给我些帮助，求你了。”  
然后他又消失了。  
Dean无奈的笑了笑，给Balthazar和Cas施加了一个暗示...鬼知道这两个人去干什么了。他立刻向他们指引了Gabriel的位置，并明确表示他们的任务是提供援助，另外不要把他们的兄弟像天使版piñata 1一样挂在树上，不过几秒钟，他就感受到三个天使包围了城镇，他们驱逐恶魔产生的力量波动让他脊柱发凉。  
这对他来说有点太过了，他的生活究竟是怎么变成这样的？掌管着三个如果愿意随时可以把他像树枝一样掰断的超自然生物，地狱之王用他的雷达不知在搜寻什么，上帝也不再穿着拳击短裤和家具女袍来房子里找他，因为他妈的什么缘故...他的生活以前明明很简单，猎杀恶魔，听父亲的话，保护Sammy，这些现在都去哪了。”  
不知哪来的黄眼恶魔，爸爸的牺牲，Sam适合做Lucifer的容器，天使是真实存在的，该隐和亚伯真的是他们的祖先，而Dean自己拥有了无所不能的强大力量。  
Seriously  
What  
The  
Fuck.  
他开始低声咯咯的笑，而这在他瞥了一眼Sam震惊担忧的脸后变成了不可抑制的大笑，笑的他两侧的肋骨发疼，岔气到不能呼吸。  
Dean Winchester，这就是你的生活...我是说holy shit，字面意思...holy shit。  
他感到天使们回到小屋时，泪水突然涌了出来，没有人说话，他们明显都在担心他的神经是不是出了问题...他的确是，Castiel慢慢握紧了他颤抖的肩膀，几声翅膀扇动声后，他们回到了自己的卧室，Dean让自己跌入床垫，翻过身埋在枕头里纵声狂笑。  
Cas静静地躺在他旁边，让自己紧贴着Dean，他修长的手指慢慢滑过Dean起伏的后背，终于，Dean让自己从崩溃中缓了过来，他在枕头里抽了下鼻子，拒绝去看Cas的眼睛，这可真是太蠢了，Sam肯定担心死了。  
“感觉好点了吗？”  
天使低语的气息拂过Dean的后颈，他摇了摇头，Cas叹了口气。  
“父亲对你要求的太多了，我希望那没有太...但我很高兴能留在你身边，所以我不能对他的选择做太多评判。”  
Dean转过头躺在枕头上，好让自己看见Cas认真的蓝色眼眸。  
“我只是想知道他想从我这得到什么，他为什么给我三个天使？这意味着什么？”  
Cas崛起嘴唇，让指尖沿着Dean的下颌滑倒他的发丝间。  
“他一定告诉你了些关于计划的事。”  
Dean又抽了下鼻子，Cas开始让手指在他的耳边打转进而向下描摹着他颈部的曲线，这让他的眼睫颤抖着想要闭上。  
“他只是让我做我想要做的事，找到一个目标，我猜是回到猎恶魔的事业中。但这对我来说太过了，Cas，我只是一个缺乏自我保护意识的愚蠢高中辍学生，我不值得任何事情。”  
天使的手指停顿了片刻然后放在了Dean的背部中央，心脏在的那一边。  
“对于我、Sam和Bobby来说...你值得一切。”  
Dean尴尬的移开了视线。  
“那Balthazar和Gabriel呢，我又能给予他们什么？”  
Cas轻轻的咂了咂嘴。  
“Balthazar总是在为自己办事，这对他来说没有什么不同，他要么回到天堂，不断的向上帝证明他的存在是有用处的，要么来找你，你知道他犯过的错并接纳了他，甚至和他站在一起，你不会要求他做那些你不会做的事。他知道的...我想正是因为这个为你赢得了他不大情愿的尊重。所以不管你想让他做什么，他都会是忠诚的。  
Dean几乎瞬间就认同的他，他不得不承认这是对的，即使并不愿意，Balthazar先前也帮过他们。  
“那Gabriel呢？”  
Cas轻声笑了一下。  
“我想Gabriel只是很高兴又能活着了，对于天堂，他一直更喜爱人间，我想这对他来说都算不上是一个选择，困在天堂弥补他擅自离守的过失，或是被困在这回答你的问题，我敢肯定他都没有纠结过，毕竟他一直都很喜欢你们兄弟俩。”  
“喜欢？他杀了我...像是有一百次！我想这对Sam造成了永久精神创伤。”  
天使笑着翻过身躺在了床上。  
“这就像你说的...拉辫子？（pigtail pulling抱歉这是啥意思？是说拉别人的辫子？）如果他不喜欢你，他甚至不会去了解你，他只是在用自己的方式来试图帮你，给你一个教训。但Gabriel在处理细节方面一向做得不怎么好。”  
Dean大笑着躺在了Cas身边，并排躺在这巨大的床上。  
“这叫‘低调陈述’，Cas。”  
天使严肃的点了点头，但他眼里闪烁着幽默的光。  
“你有没有想过你的身份有多么强大，Dean？”  
他皱起了眉毛困惑的看着天使。  
“我不明白你的意思，我的身份？”  
Cas点了点头，看着Dean的目光依然坚定。  
“想想你是谁，Dean，你只是个成为了猎人的男孩...但你动摇了天堂和地狱的稳定。你为了自己的兄弟牺牲了自己，在地狱看里受尽折磨，在深渊里破碎，但你又一次找回了自已。你阻止了天启，战胜死亡的次数我都不想再去细数，你还帮助把Lucifer关进了牢笼。你对抗了四骑士，与万物之母纠缠，并获得了上帝足够的信任称为了‘上帝之手’。”  
Dean耸了耸肩，努力不让自已脸红。  
“你这么说...听起来可真让人敬畏。”  
Castiel尖锐的吸了一口气，翻身让自己的胸膛贴紧Dean的，他用手捧起了Dean的脸。  
“你是令人敬畏的，Dean！你难道没有意识到是你的决心和意志让三个上帝的天使站在了你这边？你独自一人做到的！在你和我们钟爱的父亲之间...我们选择了你！这是前所未有的，它将被书写上千年，你的事迹也将被永远传颂。请不要再怀疑你有多棒了，不要再怀疑你是否值得这些，你值得一切。”  
他所能做的只有看着天使的眼睛轻轻点头，Cas这样评论他让他很紧张，Dean舔了舔嘴唇来缓解不适感，Castiel’s的目光追随着他的动作，周围的氛围发生了微妙的变化。  
“你很棒，Dean...你的一切都是...绝妙的。”  
Dean惊喜的发现Cas的嘴唇和他的撞在了一起，他环住了天使的腰，这让他感觉自己是在用生命和他接吻，Castiel在把舌头挤进Dean的嘴中时发出小声的愉悦的哼声，Dean任自己弓起背来感受天使压在身上的重量，他要陶醉在摩擦中了。挣开两人黏在一起的嘴巴，Dean向后仰头直到颈部暴露在Cas眼前，天使立刻把嘴贴了上来，吮吸舔舐着留下细小的印记。  
黑暗粘稠的感觉像是要切开Dean的神经，这让他僵在了原地，当礼貌的敲门声响起时，Cas仍在他的上方说着什么。  
“妈妈？爸爸？希望你们穿上裤子了，孩子们...又要出发了。”  
Gabriel幽默的声音有一丝紧绷，Dean叹了口气，发现叫嚣着翻滚在身体里的欲望已经消退了，在他坐起来时Cas已经翻身下床了。  
“你们不是已经处理了城镇的恶魔吗？”  
话里没有指责的意味，更多的是困惑，Cas点了点头表示肯定。  
“是的，它们都被送回地狱了...这一定是一波新的。”  
Dean重重的叹了口气撑起身体走到门前，Gabriel不耐烦的站在一旁不停的换着脚的重心，但他仍然成功的给Dean抛了一个媚眼。  
“同一个城镇？”  
Gabriel摇了摇头带着他们穿过走廊下到一楼。  
“不，是另一个，离我们更近...情况不怎么乐观。”  
“恶魔之前有没有说过什么？”  
他感到Castiel在他的身后绷紧了身体，但显然Gabriel对回答这个问题没有任何不安。  
“它们总是在问我们的小神在哪，但也就这么多了。”  
刚踏下螺旋楼梯的最后一级，Sam就从Balthazar的身边跳了起来，他刚刚正在手提电脑上查阅资料。  
“Dean！这个城镇离我们二十里远，恶魔刚到时Balthazar就感应到了，他说它们比之前更加强壮了。”  
“我相信我的原话是‘地狱开始派出他们更有势力的人物了’。”  
Dean哼了一声，一屁股坐在一个吧台椅上。  
“我们的距离在拉近，我用我们仅剩的幸运打赌，它们要不是冲着权利而来，要不是试图把我们引诱到一场战争中去。”  
Sam点了点头把手臂环在了胸前。  
“我们得在这里达成一致，你认为我们该怎么做？”  
Dean怀疑的盯着他的兄弟，Sam总是那个立刻做出决定的人，连他都开始听从自己的意见这让他很不安，他需要被平等对待，需要他的弟弟站在他这一边，用更深思熟虑的答案来纠正他粗心笼统的回答。  
“你认为我们该怎么做，Sam？”  
他弟弟奇怪的看了他一眼，放弃般的用手撑起了臀部。  
“我会让天使加强我们的恶魔陷阱和修理厂边界的防御，然后去往那个城镇...看看有没有需要帮助的人，我也会去，我可以试着做点侦查弄清楚那究竟是什么样的恶魔。”  
Dean站起来大声的拍了一下手。  
“棒极了！，计划听起来不错，让我们去...”  
“不行！”  
四个声音齐声回荡在墙壁间让Dean震惊的僵在了原地。  
“什么叫不行？我也要去。”  
Sam摇了摇头，Gabriel把他按回了吧台椅上。  
“抱歉，小朋友，但你得呆在这。”  
Dean拍掉了矮个子天使的手站了起来。  
“胡说！如果Sam去了，我也会去。”  
Balthazar恼怒的弹掉他深灰色衬衫上莫须有的灰尘绒毛。  
“抱歉，亲爱的，但是不行，上一个城镇的恶魔一直在向我们嘲讽你想问出你在哪。”  
Sam向前走了一步。  
“它们在试图引诱你，Dean，去那个城镇正是它们想要的。”  
即使他不得不承认Sam是对的，可这还是让人很恼火。  
“所以我就得让我的弟弟和我的...我的天使去那？这就是计划？你们逼我再和Crowley见一次面？”  
说完之后Dean发现他犯了个错误，他还没有告诉任何人他和地狱之王谈话的事，Castiel立刻撞了下Dean的肩膀，恼怒的瞪着他，其他三个人也震惊的把视线转到了Dean身上。  
“什么叫再一次，Dean？你什么时候见过他？”  
Dean盯着自己的脚拒绝回答，Castiel突然尖锐的吸了一口气。  
“那个晚上...前两天的那个晚上我们都察觉到有什么不对但你说没事，Crowley在这，是不是？”  
Dean仍然保持沉默，即使他知道这意味着默认了刚才的指责，Sam在他旁边几乎尖叫了起来。  
“他在这，Dean！你独自和他呆在一起？你在想什么？”  
终于，这让他失去了冷静，Dean推开了他们所有人。  
“什么事都没有！他只是向往常一样愚蠢的说了些废话！你不觉得你们该走了吗？恶魔陷阱需要被加强，还有个小镇等着被你们拯救。”  
说完后，Dean大步的走出屋子去找Bobby，如果他要像个需要被庇护的孩子一样留在这里，那他需要一个好的伙伴和一点酒精。Dean啪的一声坐在他旁边的椅子并拿过他总带在身边的酒壶时，Bobby没说一句话。Dean能感觉到天使们检查完恶魔陷阱后离开了，Sam多半也跟去了，他皱起了眉头。  
“对于成年人来说，这个表情说明他生气了。”  
Dean哼了一声喝了一大口威士忌，液体燃烧着滑过他的喉咙。  
“另一次攻击，Sam和他们一起去了，我只能留下来和这个矮凳子还有钩针桌布呆在一起。”  
Bobby窃笑着向后靠在椅子上。  
“你不能这样责备他们，嗯？尤其是Sam和Cas...他们只是不想让你有事。”  
Dean送了耸肩但并没有回答老者的话。  
“他们在保护你，这是他们的职责。”  
这引起了Dean 的反应。  
“谁说那是他们的职责？我可以保护自己。”  
另一个猎人叹了口气，搓了一把满是胡须的脸。  
“听着，孩子，我不是智障。你身边发生的事远比你想分享的要多，这我懂。见鬼的...我很感激天花板上的裂缝消失了，墙壁上的油漆也越开越亮...我不知道还有没有别的，Jodie也很喜欢这些，但你得意识到...这是不正常的，你掌管着天使和上帝球对过话，你甚至可以改变身边的事物，你不再是普通的那个你了，Dean，你是特别的。”  
Dean冷笑了一声，但Bobby继续往下说。  
“你永远的上帝朋友派天使来保护你，在某种程度上来说，也保护我、Sam和一切你在乎的人，这意味着他对你有一个计划，而他不希望在计划成功之前，你只是愚蠢的在这生气。”  
Dean把脚放在桌子上又喝了一口酒。  
“我先前就知道上帝和恶魔们对我有一个‘计划’，但它们似乎从来都不把我的利益放在心上。”  
Bobby哼了一声从Dean紧握的手中抢过酒壶。  
“你确定，你还没醉吧？嗯？”  
为了承认这点，Dean仰起头，天花板上的裂痕和水渍在他的注视下渐渐消失，Dean在Bobby的笑声中叹了口气。  
“如果你想去一趟车库...我们能来一次彻底的擦洗。”  
Dean揉了揉他的眼睛。  
~*~  
注1:piñata 西班牙语，皮纳塔英文名（pinata）,皮纳塔的起源地是中国， 它是用来庆祝春节的· 最早的皮纳塔是用纸包裹着装满种子和小型水果，是挂起来让小孩子挥棒子打的一种东西 打破了就有糖果掉出来。  
********  
这种情况持续了三天，天使们会出去阻止一场在小镇里的攻击，但他们也清楚的知道，接下来在离修理厂更近的地方会有另一次袭击发生。在每一个城镇里，恶魔们总会对他的天使嘲讽他们的小神，并要求要见一见他。Sam会在各种地方逮住Dean并企图从他的只言片语中抓住些有用的片段，但这并没有带来实质性的作用。  
没有人再问他关于Crowley的事了，但是Dean可以感受到Castiel对他的失望，在床上Cas总是离他半米远，甚至在早上他醒来之前就离开了。他可以分辨出所有人都对他有消极的态度，即使是Bobby也一样，这开始消磨他的斗志了。  
最近的一次袭击离他们的院子只有三十英里远，这似乎暗示了更加残暴的开始，Bobby和警长Mills也出动帮忙了，他们带上了所能召集的所有猎人。Dean独自坐在前廊感受着不远处史诗般宏大的战役，这都是因为他，当然是因为他。  
他已经喝了五杯啤酒了。  
他现在很生气。  
圆滑粘稠的感觉突然击中了他让他愣在了原地，那是在站场相反的方向，他让嘴唇在瓶口处徘徊，那是Crowley，他敢赌钱在上面。并不是战役或是一支军队，更像是俏皮的“yoo-hoo，我在这呢！”Dean喝了一口啤酒试图忽略他，但是那种被刺中的感觉又回来了，这次混杂着“是不是你太害怕所以不敢独自来了”的回声在里面。  
Dean把剩下的半瓶酒扔在地上啐了口吐沫。自始至终这才是他的计划，让所有盟友都处于忙碌中，用他的狂妄自大使Dean终于敢抛弃安全站出来面对恶魔，但操他的并没有起作用，这使他很挫败恼怒，但不管怎么说Dean现在终于可以找出这个杂种想要什么了。  
他站起来踏着步子走进房里上楼来到卧室，Dean穿着运动裤和背心，但他把它们脱下来换成了牛仔裤和一件褪色的黑色衬衫。Sam带走了Ruby的小刀，而Dean没有其它可以让他杀死一个恶魔的东西了，他耸了耸肩考虑着只好徒手上阵了。为什么不呢？他之前就在Crowley面前保护好了自己。他伸手到墙角去拿他的靴子时，Dean怔住了，他发现自己正盯着旁边Castiel经常留下来的丑陋不堪的橙色运动鞋，深吸了一口气，Dean站直了身体但没有去拿他的鞋子，他已经赤脚了这么多天了，通过脚趾来感受土地沟壑纵横间的力量可以让他知道自己还在这。  
Right  
恶魔带给他的不怎么友好的感觉在他走出房子来到修理厂中央时又一次击中了他，Dean没有管它而是愉悦的给他的天使们传输了点力量波动，无声的询问他们现在的状况，Balthazar好像打了他一巴掌，但这也证实了他的确很好，Gabriel马上送回了表示他很开心的信息并附带了大天使保护Bobby和Mills的影像片段，Castiel没有理他，Dean只好更狠的戳了他一下，Cas表示自己很好，Sam当时正忙着不让自己被杀死，Dean送去了一个略带闪光的‘欢迎来到我的世界’，但是没有收到答复。  
最终，Dean还是让自己回到了Crowley这种圆滑粘稠的感觉中去，他可以感知到恶魔离他并不是很远，可能只有十英里左右，Dean深吸了一口气努力集中精神，如果他可以做到刚刚那些事，那有什么理由说他不能像天使一样瞬间离开这呢，他以前做过一次，就在Chuck重塑他之后，他曾跟踪Balthazar的踪迹回到那个小屋。  
集中注意到Crowley那令人讨厌的感觉中去，他闭上眼睛想象着有条线把他指引到恶魔在的地方。  
“喔，喔，喔，有人学会了新的技能，不是吗？”  
Dean猛的睁开眼睛发现自己正站在一个毁坏的十字路口，沥青路面恐怕在很久之前就不复存在了，几英里开外没有一栋建筑物。Crowley脸上带着沾沾自喜的表情背着手站在中央。  
“好啊，亲爱的。”  
Dean向前迈了一步并努力不让脸在尖锐的石砾扎进赤裸的脚时做出扭曲的表情。  
“这些都意味着什么，Crowley？为什么要发起这些袭击？你想在这里达到什么目的？”  
恶魔笑了起来。  
“一个目的？甜心，这可伤了我...我只想让你出来陪我玩一玩...但你一直都不理我，打碎了一个女孩的心。”  
Dean冷笑了几声把手臂交叉环在了胸前。  
“玩？我为什么会想要和你一起玩。”  
Crowley绕着Dean打转发出夸张的啧啧声，后者随着身体的转动让Crowley一直处于自己的实现范围之内。  
“得了吧，我的爱，想想我们光明的未来，如果你能成为新的地狱之王，或许不久你能成为天堂之王，那这将是一次多么温暖人心的行动。”  
Dean的手臂在震惊中无力的滑了下来，Crowley在一旁咯咯直笑。  
“不要告诉我你从来没有想过究竟发生了什么，Dean，你不会认为亲爱的Daddy只是给你力量和天使们并让你永远自由使用吧？”  
突然，一串石块从地上飞起直击Dean的面部，他立刻抬起左臂，石块似乎在一瞬间弹开了，落在了相反的方向。  
“你在和我开玩笑，Crowley，我不会因为你和我说这些而感谢你。”  
他旁边一棵树上的树枝猛然折断像矛一样朝Dean的胸口刺了过来，Dean握紧了拳头，树枝爆开了，碎成细小的粉末随风一起飘散了。  
“我可是相当的认真，重要人物，造物主很久以前就离开天堂了，而且他并没有回来的打算...现在他突然又重返天堂把一切都安排的井井有条，他想做的事显而易见。”  
一阵狂风刮来想把Dean吹倒，他轻轻摇了摇头，风就减弱消散了。  
“是什么？”  
一块巨石从路面上跳起砸向Dean的脑袋，他甚至没做什么动作就让石头危险的悬在了他们的上方。  
“是什么...当然是为新校长准备一所学校了。”  
毫无预知的，十几只恶魔凭空而出把他们围在了圆圈里。  
“所以...我立刻在这里建立好我们的关系，光明与黑暗，这是阴与阳的结合，亲爱的Dean...但我得知道你的确理解了这些。”  
Dean将两块巨石向两个恶魔所站的地方扔了过去，他们尖叫着躲开的样子让他咯咯发笑。  
“那么，让我们来结束这一切吧。”  
Crowley向后退了一步展开了一个大大的笑容。  
“我不会向你屈服，而你会让我继续做我的生意并远离我的头发，在你有机会得到你的宝座之前，我并没打算再去破坏daddy的宠物计划。”  
Dean笑了笑。  
“你想让我放过你？没门，你个混蛋，你只是想保全自己，而我可以做任何事来让你痛苦不堪。”  
Crowley又开始后退了，更多的恶魔出现并慢慢朝Dean走去。  
“这可真遗憾，亲爱的...我猜我们不得不把你杀死了，我会非常怀念我们的小聚会的。”  
离Dean最近的两只恶魔开始对他发起攻击，Dean向左做了一个假动作，然后给了前面恶魔重重的一拳，他抬起手拍在另一只恶魔的额头上，他相信他的力量可以做到这些。一道白光闪过，随着恶魔被驱逐容器失去知觉的倒在了地上。剩下的那只恶魔愤怒的咆哮着向他冲来。  
Dean努力不让自己受伤，它们不断的袭击他，他只得左打一拳右踢一脚，但还是在攻击他的三只恶魔中成功的驱除了两只。更多的恶魔不停的出现在稀薄的空气中，Crowley却一直满不在乎的坐在Dean之前扔出去的那块巨砾上。这他妈像是个恶魔群，Dean怀疑这是不是意味着对城镇的攻击要因此取消了。  
他让自己集中注意在战斗上，然后给他的天使们发了一个能量波动。他可以感应到天使们仍被恶魔困在小镇中，但战场的态势已经逐渐趋缓了。他想他们大概可以感知到恶魔们引起的力量风暴，就在他们认为对Dean相当安全的修理厂附近卷起。  
一只体型庞大的恶魔狠狠的击中了Dean右边的肋骨让他痛的大喊出声，他可以感到他的力量在这个刺激下瞬间爆发，在白光中扫了出去，周围的恶魔被抛了出去，在地上滑行到了十字路口的边缘。Dean扶着膝盖大口喘着气。  
天使们在他脑海里狂乱的呼喊着他，‘Cas’是最着急的一个。他们找不到他了，Crowley一定在他们可视的范围内屏蔽了这个十字路口，所以他们回到房子后才发现Dean不见了。他周围的恶魔从地上爬起来聚集在了一起，它们大约有一百只了。Dean冷静下来想把自己转移会院子里...但他似乎被粘在这了，Crowley显然也考虑到了这个问题。  
Dean低声咆哮着挣扎着让脚动起来，Cas发疯的在他的头脑里抓挠，Dean简单的回复他“爱你，爱你，爱你，Cas。”不过这好像让他更疯狂了。  
呃...如果我能从这出去的的话，我一定会和他和好的。  
Crowley清了清喉咙，所有的恶魔都僵在了原地。  
“最后的机会，Dean，甜心，你只需让个步。”  
Dean吐了口血在地上讥笑着那个傲慢的混蛋。  
“操你的，Crowley。”  
地狱之王耸了耸肩夸张的叹了口气。  
“哦，嗯...其实我试过。杀了他。让这里变的更...混乱吧。”  
恶魔又一次以Dean为中心涌了上来，他干这些事也很多年了，身体早有了不可改变的根深蒂固的应激反应，他的思想一小时能翻滚着走上一千里，他不得不思考，他必须要思考。他的天使们不能来这，他也不能从这里出去。当然，如果Chuck真的准备让他接管...那个小东西早就来这救他了，不是吗？除非。  
除非他知道Dean有能力解决。  
一只恶魔歪打正着的击中了他的脑袋，Dean咬紧了牙关，他能感到皮肤裂开血流到了脸上，嗯...这让他更生气了。Dean抬起了一只脚，聚集了鬼知道从哪来的力量，用力跺在十字路口路面中央，随着BOOM的声音回响，地表像水一样开裂波动，恶魔们四散飞去，有一只击中了Crowley栖身的地方。  
Dean愤怒的嘶吼，取而代之的是震耳欲聋的轰鸣声划破天空而来，巨大的能量折断了路边的几棵大树。几只恶魔捂着耳朵痛苦的尖叫着离开了容器，化成了阵阵黑烟。Crowley对他眨了眨眼带着耐人寻味的笑容消失在了夜色中。  
仍然有几只恶魔在Dean周围，在他脑海里的某个地方，他感到天使们因为这次力量爆发对他定了位，Sam和Bobby紧紧跟在他们身后而来。但他心中的愤怒让他不能停下来，Dean向恶魔挥舞着胳膊，力量的冲击波将它们撞倒在地，越来越多的黑烟弥漫在天空中，慌乱的企图逃跑。  
他又一次愤怒的尖叫看着一只只恶魔逃离容器，白光在他的脸上闪烁不定，但他并不能确定这究竟是从何而来。恶魔在空中四散逃逸，但Daen只在乎是哪个混蛋冲在前面给了他一拳，那是个苍白的像个尸体一样的高大男人，Dean向右迈了一步抬手打在了它的脸上，白光闪过后，那只恶魔死了，周围突然陷入了沉静。  
Dean吞咽了一口，环视四周，看着那些可怜的杂种们从十字路口逃走，当他转向树林边缘的方向时，惊讶的发现Cas和其他人一起站在那，他已经忘了他们刚刚在往这赶了。无双睁大的眼睛盯着他朝他们走了一步，但Dean打弯的膝盖让他跌倒在地。  
“Dean！”  
Sam打着滑跑到他面前跪了下来，他弟弟的大手疯狂的在他身上摸索着看有没有哪里受伤，Dean解脱般的疲惫吐了一口气。Bobby紧跟着站在Sam身后，但三个天使仍站在公路旁边，看上去很不安。  
他感觉自己被榨干了，力量慢慢从身上散去，小黑点开始漂浮在他的视野中。  
“喔！喔！喔！别睡，Dean！拜托！别...”  
当他跌入Sam的怀抱时一切都褪成了黑色。  
~*~

 

Dean恢复知觉的时候他感到身边有人低声交谈着什么，他能感觉出自己床垫舒适的触感和在他右边Sammy的打鼾声。天使们说话的声音越来越远了，但他仍能辨认出他们说话的内容。  
“别傻了，Cas！你看见他做的和我们做的一样，你知道那是什么！”  
“同意，那是个荣光，Castiel，那是上帝选出的荣光。”  
“这不可能，爸爸已经回来了。”  
“是啊，嗯...显然Daddy并不打算留下来。”  
“他答应在这给Dean一个长久的生活，他答应给他平和。”  
“是哦，老爹总是遵守他的诺言，不是吗，Cas？”  
“并不能说他在这没有一个长久的生活，兄弟，Dean漫长的一生对于父亲来说只不过是眨眼的时间，所以不能说他没有遵守他的承诺。”  
“嗯...除了他显然没有告诉Dean-o 那个宏大的计划现在就画在他的背上 1。”  
“这就是我们在这的原因，不是吗？确保他能活着宣告王位继承权父亲显然就想让我们做这个。”  
“Dean死后呢？他对我将是不可企及的存在，天堂的主人不可能和一个驻守的天使成为配偶。”  
房间陷入了沉默，Dean的心脏像是被谁握紧了在胸腔里疯狂的跳动。他对天堂发了一个请求希望可以见一见Chuck。睁开眼时房间已经变成了纯白色，小个子男人用印度式坐姿坐在床的中央，他看起来很内疚。  
“嘿，Dean。”  
Dean慢慢坐起来，在胸前抱起手臂。  
“真相。”  
Chuck叹了口气开始摆弄他家居服磨损的边缘。  
“真相，好吧...我认为你应当得到它，这样你可以在猎魔的时候做得更好。”  
Dean咬紧下颌，Chuck给了他个淡淡的微笑。  
“真相就是...我不想再回来了。我从未想过...但它开始失去控制...以至于我不得不采取点行动。我想到可以让你成为‘上帝之手’，这是一个恰当的方式来对你和对所有你和你兄弟为我所做的事表示敬意。没有人类被选中过，你看，你的名字会被写入天堂的史册以此来敬重尊崇你。”  
“然后，当我坐在这用我的恩惠重...重塑你之后，我为我还要回到天堂重拾旧业的事实感到悲痛，但我并没有真的呆在那，我可以将一切付诸权利为另一个人创造一个新的开始，那么我要把位置传给谁呢...一个天使？他们不会工作，你看到当我离开后天堂都发生什么了。”  
“所以，这将会是一个人类，那么我所知道的哪个人类既了解天堂堕落的现状，又已经获得三个我最固执的孩子的忠诚？”  
“Chuck...”  
“哪个我知道的人类会对朋友和家人奉献无尽的忠诚？谁是善良的但却有足够的智慧看穿前人没用的废话。那个人类一方面有可爱的幽默感，活泼又爱开玩笑，另一方面有一颗厌世的灵魂理解苦难和伤痛。他会为了自己的兄弟牺牲灵魂，或是站出来与天使对抗...天使们...因为他知道他们所作的事是错误的。”  
“天哪，我想..我手下有一个完美的后选人。那就是你，Dean，你是最适合取代我位置的人，天堂不再需要旧制度了，它需要什么人来改变它，以适应现实的社会，看看Castiel，他是个很好的榜样，你才是他们需要的，而不是我。”  
让上帝赞美了这么多总会轻易的让人有点不大习惯。  
“那如果...”  
“不要担心你的男孩们会说什么。”  
Chuck快步走近把手搭在Dean的肩膀上。  
“我并没有把你和其他人分开。你的力量将会拯救世界...而破坏它对于我来说是愚蠢、残忍的。Castiel, 和Balthazar、Gabriel一起，将会成为你的大天使，你是他们的副官，没有人敢反对你，除非...他是你的配偶。”  
Dean轻声的笑了笑，随机从Chuck身上移开了视线。  
“那...你知道...我是说...圣经对操一个天使相当的不赞成。”  
他说话时脸颊迅速红了起来，在Chuck爆发出一阵大笑后红的更甚了。  
“旧观念，Dean，我告诉过你，那是旧观念，是时候传播一些新思想了。”  
Dean咧嘴一笑。  
“我可以改变圣经中亚当和史蒂芬2的历史吗？”  
Chuck大笑着拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“这很有趣...但是不行。我肯定你能想出和这个一样棒的事去做。”  
感到谈话已经接近尾声，Dean让自己恢复冷静。  
“我还有多久时间？”  
看着Dean着急的样子，Chuck满不在意的的挥挥手。  
“几十年吧...几十年。现在不要担心这事，到了那时我保证会提前给你一个通知的。这些我一直计划着告诉你...我只是不知道什么时候是最佳时间。  
Dean从床上下来站在Chuck旁边耸了耸肩。  
“Crowley的出现是否让你提前出手了？”  
Chuck点了点头。  
“是啊，那个小混蛋。他还会继续给你找麻烦，但我对你和你的能力有信心，你对付的了他。如果事态太严重...我也会来帮忙的。”  
颜色随着Chuck在Dean眼前的消失开始慢慢褪去。  
“再见，Dean。”  
“再见，Chuck。”  
当那个世界渐渐变成模糊的图像时，Dean发现自己正站在卧室，其他人围在他身边，甚至连Jodie也在。他使劲眨了几下眼才看清面前Sam震惊的脸，他的兄弟像个孔雀鱼一样呆了几秒，然后终于找回了自己大男孩的形象。  
“你...你刚刚是不是说了Chuck？”  
Dean睁大了眼睛...就像你知道的那样。Chuck通畅不会让他说出他的名字，即使Dean有时想大声喊出来，只有在那个纯白的世界里Dean才被允许那样称呼他，但就目前情况来看...那个大人物减少了他的规则。Dean对Sam笑了笑。  
“我相信我说了...不是吗？”  
Sam目瞪口呆，Bobby目瞪口呆，Castiel（尽可能多的）目瞪口呆，然后Sam又一次尖叫了。  
“Chuck？Chuck Shurley？？Chuck Shurley是上帝？？？他一直在这！他为什么不让这一切都停下来？他为什么不...嘿...啊！”  
Sam抓紧了身边的Dean，后者咯咯的笑起来。  
“是不是感觉被人戳了一下肋骨？”  
Sam点头的时候眼睛睁的老大，Dean安慰版般的轻轻拍了拍他的手臂。  
“Sammy...我又一次...遇见Chuck了。”  
他转过身看向Castiel，让自己落入他的怀抱，Cas的手臂立刻环上来抱住了他的腰。  
“一切都会变好的，Cas，都没事了，我保证。”  
Dean感到天使贴着他点了点头，前者让自己往那片温暖里又靠了靠。  
“Aaaaaaaaaaaaand，我们该走了，来吧，孩子们！Mommy感觉好多了...Mommy和Daddy要享受他们独特的快乐时光了！”  
Gabriel把人类和天使都带出了房间，Dean在Castiel的肩膀上笑的有点傻。  
“你想和我享受快乐时光吗！Cas？”  
圈着他的手臂略微紧了紧。  
“我一直都想和你享受美好时光，Dean。”  
Dean叹了口气拉开了他俩的距离，他盯着天使的眼睛说。  
“你对我失望吗，Cas？”  
天使的眼神突然柔软了下来，他的嘴角勾起一丝优雅的笑容。  
“不，Dean，我从没对你失望过，我只是...害怕。”  
“害怕我？”  
Cas轻轻摇了摇头。  
“不，害怕...害怕你会像Gabriel想的那样成为...那我将配不上你。”  
Dean抓住Castiel的手拉他到床边坐下，Dean平静的深吸了一口气。  
“我就是Gabriel想的那样，我会成为那样的人。一旦我在人间的时间耗尽了，Chuck希望我替代他接管天堂。”  
天使微微张大了嘴，眼神飘向Dean头顶上方的空间。  
“所以...那是被选中的标志。”  
Dean撅起嘴，拼命忍着不往上看。  
“你看到什么了，Cas？”  
Cas将目光转回了Dean，他的眼神中带着犹豫。  
“那是个荣光，Dean，当你释放了所有能量时...那个荣光像火一样发出亮光。所有属于天堂的人都知道，那只会出现在上帝的继承者身上...但是...从来就没有过什么继承者，直到...现在。”  
Dean满不在乎的耸了耸肩，狡黠的笑了一下。  
“我能说什么呢，Cas？我只是变的越来越难对付了。（badass）  
Castiel笑出了声，而这在Dean听来是非常美妙的声音。  
“你会越来越放肆的，Dean。”  
Dean慢慢站起来脱下了衬衫。  
“不，现在放肆对我来说是脱光衣服好让你把我操到床垫里去。”  
天使的瞳孔骤然放大，但很快他又恢复了敏捷的行动力。他小心的脱去了他贵重的衣服然后把它们扔在了地上，Cas脱完后去拉Dean的裤子引得后者阵阵发笑。他们最终都变的赤裸裸的了，Dean率先爬上床垫把屁股留在Cas的视线里，然后笨拙的在抽屉里找着润滑剂。  
身后的床垫挪动了一下紧接着Castiel的手放在了他的后腰上，天使让手慢慢的滑过他的脸颊和大腿，Dean终于喘息着找到了他要找的东西，他转过身躺在床上，Cas挤进他的腿间让他们贴在一起，硬挺的阴茎美妙的互相挤压着。  
Dean吞咽了一口把腿向两边分开，他把腿弯起来好让膝盖暴露在空气中，这使得Cas又往下沉了点。这很棒，非常非常的棒。即使他们被激起的强烈性欲在身体里冲撞，但他们还是缓慢的把嘴唇贴在一起。  
Cas把舌头顶进Dean的嘴里，后者正让手滑过天使的后背握住他的臀部，当Cas轻咬他的下颌和脖子时，Dean发出了愉悦的呻吟声。  
“那个...同性恋的书有没有告诉你该怎么做？”  
Castiel嗯了一声表示回应，但他拒绝让嘴唇离开Dean的皮肤。Cas舔过男人的胸口，从一个乳头舔到另一个，然后向下舔进Dean的肚脐，接着移动到Dean的臀部在那里留下了一个吻痕，Dean所能做的只有粗重的喘息，而这全是Cas引起的。那个处男天使在同性性爱方面显然比Dean懂得多，但现在他一点也不在意这些知识是否是从Sam的电脑或是Bobby的阅读材料上获得的了。  
最终，Castiel让嘴唇充满爱意的擦过Dean阴茎的头部，然后他像个专业人员一样把它含了进去，Dean努力不让自己弓起后背以至于把天使噎到，但他太久没用享受过这么棒的口交了，Dean抓紧了身下的羽绒被让自己沉溺其中，当Cas开始上下起伏，Dean发出了绵长又大声的呻吟，他暗自期盼其他人已经去了Bobby那，或至少打开点什么超大声的音乐。  
一只温暖的手从Dean紧握的拳头中取出了润滑剂把他从濒死的边缘解救了出来，Dean望着天花板快速的喘息。盖子被打开发出啪的一声，接着一个湿滑的手指找到了他的穴口并轻轻按压着它的边缘，Dean为这感觉该死的开始啜泣，Castiel回以低声的咆哮，这让Dean的阴茎兴奋的跳了一下，他开始期待Cas第一根手指在他里面的感觉，但Castiel显然学到了同性性爱的精华...越多润滑剂越好。他能感到液体被胡乱的滴入他的股缝...但他对此竟一点也不反感。  
手指的深入使得Dean猛然吸了一口气，他并没有受伤...不是真的受伤...但这让他感觉自己被侵入了，总感觉不大对劲。Castiel松开了自己的阴茎让它抵在Dean的大腿内侧，并不断的低声说着鼓励的话。  
“尽量保持放松，试着去接受而不是抵抗它，这是非常重要的。”  
Dean说不出话来...所以他只能点点头努力按Cas说的做，手指终于全部推了进去，Dean可以感觉到Castiel的手指在他的内里翻搅，他的皮肤上已经出了一层冷汗，但他开始感觉很好了，该死的...男人们自从知道自己的老二可以干什么后就已经这样做了很久了，不是吗？数以万计的同性恋并没有错。  
“另一根手指？”  
他又说不出话了，所以他点了点头作为回应，Cas拔出了第一根手指，接着挤进来了两根。Dean为这全新的烧灼感而小声咕哝，这的确比一根手指感觉奇怪多了，但如果他想让他的阴茎在这勃起一百年...还不如快点适应它。Dean强迫自己保持放松然后向后挪动着屁股，他曾被地狱犬扯成碎片，在刑架上受尽折磨，这根本不算什么。  
“你太棒了，Dean，你好美，我一直在想象这个时候的你会是什么样子的...这简直超过了我所有的想象。”  
呃，Castiel似乎没有掌握下流话的要领...但他是Dean还是从他深沉的嗓音和沙哑的音调中听出了性感的成分，Dean觉得他就要到了。  
然后Castiel显然找对了地方，Dean感觉被一股电流击中了弓起背大喊出来。  
“噢...我很高兴我找到了这个。”  
Dean情不自禁的在天使的嗓音中咯咯发笑。  
“操，Cas，我爱死你了。”  
他在Dean的腿和臀部轻轻吮吸表示听到了，然后第三根手指毫无征兆的挤了进来，Cas开始让它们在Dean的穴内转动，他能感到自己的褶皱被撑开以适应手指，但突然他不再想要手指了。  
“Cas，Cas...来吧，我能行。”  
天使从他的重要研究中抬起头，Dean和他的眼神交织在了一起，操，天使在他的腿间看起来那么好，微微放大的瞳孔，因欲望而引起的健康红晕浮现在他的面颊上。  
“我想你需要更多的准备，Dean，你以前从没做过这个，我不想伤了你。”  
Dean摇了摇头往后晃动着屁股好让手指更深的进入他。  
“我不在乎，我等不下去了，操，Cas，我需要你。”  
天使点了点头，他看起来对这话相当震惊，但他还是拔出了手指。Dean因为连接的消失而低声咕哝，但Cas随即移动到他的膝盖那往自己的欲望上涂了厚厚一层润滑剂。  
“鉴于你是第一次...后入式对你来说可能会更容易点。”  
Dean摇着头让腿紧紧环住Cas的臀部。  
“不，我想看着你。”  
他看起来有点不确定，Cas拿起了一个枕头把它放在Dean的屁股下面，他略微迟疑了一下把手轻轻放在了Dean胸口心脏在的地方。  
“你确定？”  
Dean冲他露出了个狡黠的微笑。  
“糟糕的提问时间，Cas。”  
天使也露出了一个笑容，让自己的手回到Dean沾满润滑剂的穴口，头部的进入让Deab呜咽了一声，感受着Castiel一寸一寸的滑进他的穴内。进入感太强烈了，穴口的灼烧感湿润了他的眼睛。Dean粗重的喘息着等待这股钝痛消散，Cas俯身在他上面，紧闭着双眼嘴唇微张，他的额头上已经有了细密的汗珠，有些顺着他的脸滑了下来。  
“噢，噢，Dean，这真是...”  
Dean深吸了一口气，用腿圈紧了Cas的屁股。  
“动一动，Cas...但别动太多。”  
Cas点了点头小幅度的抽动着，Dean把臀部抬高了些。  
“再来一次。”  
这次他抽出了几英寸再以一种新的角度插了回去，使得Dean喘息的声音骤然增大。  
“就是这，就是这。”  
臀部打在一起发出淫靡的声响，这次Cas用了更大的力气，Dean紧紧抓着他的前臂高声啜泣着。  
“噢，操！”  
Castiel低声呻吟着开始稳定的进出，Dean可以感受到他在自己身体里的每一寸动作，他被遗忘的阴茎自从Cas插进来后就没人管了，但他现在开心发现他的欲望头部已经变成了紫红色，他就要到了。Cas矮下身子给了Dean个吻，然后更加猛烈的抽插使得后者不断发出呜咽。  
他不能阻止那些声音溢出他的嘴唇，Dean在性爱中总是不能保持安静，但这真是太可笑了。Dean的啜泣声夹杂着Cas低声的咆哮让他们听起来就像一对在屋子里做爱的野生动物。一只温暖的手握住了Dean的阴茎使得后者抬眼望向Cas，他们的目光锁在了一起，彼此都在对方的眼中看到了愉悦与爱在闪耀。Cas开始抚摸Dean的阴茎，一次，两次...Dean高潮了。  
他弓起脊柱大声呻吟着释放出来，弄的肚子和Castiel的手上都是浓稠，白色的线状液体。当Cas仍然拼命的全神贯注操他时，他感到高潮后余韵火花仍在身体里乱窜。Cas突然喘息着停了下来，Dean屁股里的阴茎肿胀着释放了出来，这让他感觉滑滑的。  
他的天使看起来累坏了，但他看起来很开心，Dean决定以后如果可以要尽可能多的让他保持这种状态。  
当Cas平静下来，Dean让自己的腿松松的圈在他的胯部，他感到Cas在他身体里慢慢变软了，但他并没有出去的意思，相反他让双手虔诚的摩挲着Dean的身体。Dean对他笑了笑，很可能他已经熔断了他的天使的保险丝。  
“我...我很喜欢这个...非常喜欢。”（I … I really liked that. A lot）  
Dean轻声笑了笑，睡意开始偷偷侵袭他了。  
“这是本世纪最低调的陈述了（understatement）3，Cas。”  
天使困惑的歪了歪头，但没有说话。他终于从Dean的身体里退了出来，而Dean因突然的空虚感呻吟了一声，这真是一个棒极了的方式来和你爱的人保持连接...邀请他进入你的身体。他似乎懂了点为什么女人们总是小心谨慎的对待自己的情人。如果Cas对他没有这么专情与爱慕...这肯定是一场糟糕透了的经历。  
Cas一离开床垫，Dean就让自己摊开在床上。他的屁股有点不舒服，后腰也一阵阵的钝痛，但该死的这一切都值得。他没太注意Cas去了哪里，但接着天使突然拿着一条湿毛巾回来了。  
“你...刚刚去浴室拿了一条毛巾？”  
Castiel又一次倾斜了他的头。  
“嗯？上面的那个要负责清理好下面的，这是种不成文的规矩，我不想让你又脏又不舒服的入睡。”  
Dean朝他眨了眨眼。  
“浴室在楼下。”  
Cas点了点头。  
“嗯？”  
Dean给他比了个代表同性恋的手势。  
Cas点了点头。  
“嗯？”  
Dean叹了口气。  
“那么...有没有人在那？”  
Cas点了点头。  
“嗯？他们在吃晚餐。”  
Dean呻吟着翻了个身把脸埋在枕头里，Castiel把这当成他可以为他清洗了，与是他让毛巾轻柔的擦着Dean的臀部和大腿。Dean在枕头里小声发着牢骚。  
“他们看见你了吗？”  
Cas快速清理好自己把毛巾扔在了地上。  
“一开始没有，但我想让Sam和Bobby知道你没有受伤而且我们都很享受，而我现在会很好的照顾你。”  
Dean在枕头里大声呻吟着。  
“噢，上帝啊。”  
Castiel紧挨着他躺下，将一个吻落在他的肩膀上。  
“我做错了吗？”  
Dean转过头锁住了Cas诚挚的目光，然后他发现自己在心满意足的微笑。  
“不，Cas，这很好，你做的棒极了。”  
一个炫目的微笑足以让Dean忘记往后几天他可能遭受的所有调侃，一切都会变好的，再说，这他妈是他的选择...他大可在他们的屁股上施以电刑。Dean向后靠在他身上快速的亲了一下他的天使的嘴唇。  
“爱你，Cas。”  
Castiel笑着把他抱在怀里，让嘴唇沿着他的肩膀轻轻描摹。  
“我爱你，Dean。”  
在Dean要滑入无意识之前，Cas贴着他的皮肤又重复了一遍，温暖的吐息拂过他赤裸的皮肤，这感觉几乎和他们方才做的事一样让人觉得亲密。  
“Dean，你曾说过...我需要一个姓...我说如果我想好了会告诉你。”  
Dean含糊的哼了一声表示确有此事。Castiel略微停顿了一下才继续开口道。  
“我...我可以拥有你的吗？”  
有那么一刻房间被笼罩在完全的寂静中，Dean睁开眼对上了天使坚定的眼神，Cas看上去固执又坚决...如果没有那小小的不自信的话。Dean缓慢的用手捧住天使的脸，让拇指轻柔的擦过Cas的下嘴唇。  
“你当然可以。”  
这得到了Castiel一个大大的微笑。  
楼下Gabriel的声音突然闯了进来。  
“晚安，妈妈！晚安，爸爸！下次高潮尖叫时试着降低一个等级！”  
Dean闭上眼睛，他可以看到那个大天使在厨房窃笑着小口喝他放了过多糖的汽水。Dean小小的施加了一点力量，那一小罐饮料就在Gabriel面前爆炸了，Dean在他报复之前撤回了力量。  
“你个混蛋！”  
在Dean坠入梦乡前Cas挨着他的肩膀笑出了声。  
是的...他们的生活会永远安好。

注1:Gabriel大概是做了一个比喻，他只是想说Chuck没有把这么大的一个计划告诉Dean。  
注2:Steve 希腊文中Stephanos寓意为王冠. 智者史蒂芬为国教教会的执事; 在新约的纪述上提到他是被乱石击毙因而成为基督教第一位殉教者. 也因为他, 此名成为基督教中非常常见的名字, 後传入英国也同样受到欢迎 .  
注3:understatement 低调陈述，这是英语中常见的一种修辞手法。简单来说低调陈述与夸张恰好相反。如 The face wasn’t a bad one 就是采用了低调陈述的手法。实际意思就是The face was a very good one 就像中文中有人问起自己妻子的相貌，丈夫会谦虚的说：不丑，而这个“不丑”也隐含了另一层意思就是：很漂亮。这就是低调陈述。  
~*~ FIN ~*~


End file.
